Loss of Innocence
by Dark Wolf AG
Summary: Battles seem to be a part of human nature, and to the fallen souls that are directly influenced by these battles, their hearts are anything but at peace...
1. Rising Curtains

A timeless classic re-imagined and redone, molded into one big ball of Gundanium goodness! I hope you people still love Gundam out there!

And to get it out the way, Gundam Wing is not my property nor am I claiming it as my own. No money is being made from this I just do it for fun. This story, the oc's (that includes Gundams), and its situations are my creations as well; any similarities are purely coincidental. Honest!! Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He sat quietly on the shuttle as it paced slowly through space surrounded by a heavy pack of armed shuttles. He hated those weapons, he hated them with a deep resenting passion. For he knew such armaments would never get them anywhere, and these things were not necessary to the peace he and King Peacecraft had been working to make on earth and in space. He smoothed out his thick brow in deep thought, breathing in heavily as an announcement blared through the intercom. 

"Mr. Yuy…we'll be entering the Mars Airspace in just a few moments. Please prepare for atmosphere entry."

He looked out the window as the space escorts backed off slightly, preparing as well to follow into the airspace of Mars. Heero Yuy shut his eyes again, arranging himself for the talks to come.

Rising Curtain...

__

After Colony 170...the Alliance and the Space Colonies extended it's reach in space. In an act of good faith between the two, the Mars Space Colonies were built, and in this very year, finally reached it's completion. Members from both Earth and Space, moved onto the red planet to settle this new foundation in the name of solidarity. The year After Colony 174 brought the leader of the space colonies, the peace oriented Heero Yuy, whose ideology had quickly begun to catch support from the colonies and many Earth Sphere nations, was due to appear on the newly established planet in order to help lay foundation for government, hopefully one of total pacifism.

"Councilman Yuy, I'm so glad you could attend."

Heero smiled as he exited the shuttle, pacing down the entry ramp. He took in a deep breathe preparing himself to speak with the pair ahead of him. Their stood Vice Minister Darlian. He extended a friendly hand to the young colonist rep. all while taking his luggage with the other. 

"Yes well, I'm happy to have been invited Mr. Darlian."

"It would have been foolish for this meeting to commence without you here Councilman Yuy. After all, you are one of the people responsible for this colonies existence."

Heero nodded his head slightly as Darlian turned to the young African-American soldier standing next to him. He took the bags out of his hand before standing back at full attention. He was dressed in a red army fatigue and matching military beret. Heero smiled at the young man patting him upon the shoulder.

"It's alright son, there's no need to be so stiff."

He turned his hazel eyes to the colony leader slightly still standing at attention. 

"I'm sorry sir, but it wouldn't be right to show you anything less than the respect you deserve."

"Oh, and why shouldn't I salute you?"

He turned fully not taken aback from the Councilman's good natured suggestion. He spoke once more in his resonating voice.

"I'm just a grunt Councilman Yuy, to ask for such a thing from someone like yourself isn't right."

Heero watched him somewhat disappointed by the man's answer. He was born and bred a soldier. The youth wasn't about to back down from what he believed, much like Heero. With that, Heero smiled. While he didn't like his militaristic attitude, he could appreciate the fire and vigor that boomed from his voice when he spoke.

"A grunt? I think I'll determine that young man. Who are you?"

Darlian grinned placing a hand on Yuy's shoulder before clearing his throat.

"This is Major Cade McClain."

Heero's eyes widened as he looked back over at the young soldier.

"Major…? But he looks so pubescent. How old are you ?"

Cade paid no mind to the comment as he responded "17 sir."

"My, you must be quite the soldier to achieve such a rank, so quickly. Truly strong indeed."

Cade shook his head.

"No sir…I disagree. You are stronger, by far."

Heero watched him as he spoke never breaking his rigid form and manner. 

"Those who believe in total pacifism and practice it are truly strong. I fight because I don't have the strength to find the alternate. It's easier to fight and satisfy my instincts as an animal, rather than sit back and find a solution that doesn't require blood shed. You have surpassed the animalistic nature that fights to get out. You've controlled that aspect and that requires an unrelenting will and strength."

Heero closed his eyes.

"Maybe so Major, but young people like who have genuine emotion and heart are needed as well. Without these people, without these hearts, there is no point to achieve peace at all. For there would be no one who could appreciate how truly hard it is to obtain."

Cade saluted him with a nod before going at ease.

"I understand sir, but let's hope your way is the correct way."

"Yes, let's indeed."

Darlian gave a wide smile. He could feel the hopes and dreams of the newly formed Mars Colonies brimming from the appointed Major during the short exchange…and Heero's rebuttal was flawless. It was what he was hoping to see at the meetings this afternoon. A peaceful beginning to a new colony.

"Okay you two, King Peacecraft and the Mars Delegation are ready at the Alliance building downtown. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Yes."

Cade nodded quietly motioning with his free hand to a gentleman off to his left. He had long silver hair and a devilish goatee, dressed in a similar fatigue as his. Heero quickly computed that this man in his mid 20's or so was his subordinate. As he marched forward with several soldiers to protect the Vice Minister and himself. Again Heero looked over to the side, one of the men had caught his eye again. His appearance was younger than Cade's. This "grunt" couldn't have been anymore that 14 years old. It didn't make sense that these kids barely out of diapers were fighting to protect the Mars Colonies. But on the other had, it was a perfect indication of how short handed the newly established nation was. The young soldier turned to him with a salute. 

"Captain Powers sir."

"Captain?"

Darlian turned once more with a grin.

"Another prodigy."

This young man held eyes of a piercing blue. They almost froze him in his tracks, like a mouse stricken by a rattlesnakes venom. He shook it off, shutting his eyes again, as they walked through the waiting reporters in the distance. _Yes this is the beginning of peace…_

******

"What's he like Cade?"

Cade stretched as he stood outside the meeting room looking over at his silver haired colleague. He motioned with his fingers for him to give details.

"He's just a good natured man. Heero Yuy can bring peace to us all Sergé ."

Sergé quickly pulled his Colt Python from his hip holster spinning it like an old fashion cowboy before bringing it to his side again.

"So you say, sir."

Cade gave a heavy nod. Before watching Sergé pull his pistol again and twirl it. Cade patted his own Desert Eagle with a smile. 

"I don't understand how you can use that old thing anyway."

Sergé smiled before turning to his superior, speaking with his scratchy gruff voice. 

"6 shots is more than enough to kill anything that moves Cade."

He shrugged before setting back at attention. He took in a deep breathe before glancing back at the large double doors. He blinked several times before looking over at Sergé . Again he twirled his pistol from side to side switching to his left before back to his right. He then slammed it down into his holster with a long pause. Sergé grinned before repeating the process.

"Say…what do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I ain't paid to think kid…sir."

Cade chuckled slightly at Sergé 's response. He didn't expect much from a mercenary any how. The reality of it was that they were all mercenaries hired to fight on behalf of the Mars Colonies. For the past 20 years they had been in construction, and now that they had finally been completed, someone had to protect this red soil. Cade didn't mind, it was a good place for he and his girlfriend Miranda to start anew. A place of grand stature and excitement for them to work and live in. 

"But you know…"

Cade stopped turning quickly to his ally. Sergé pulled his pistol to his nose, tapping it slightly against his flesh before he spoke.

"I don't agree with what these colonies are doing…peace cannot be obtain in such a heartless manner. They need to fight to seize control…"

"With what?"

"With us Cade!?! Think of it Major…

Cade shook his head slightly while interrupting.

"That's enough Lieutenant …"

Sergé 's smile disappeared quickly. He didn't persist any further, for when Cade called him by given rank, he knew the Major was serious. For the most part Cade didn't do things like that. Despite being high up on the food chain, he didn't have a problem with being called by his first name and in many instances…"kid". He knew he was young, but his skill was undeniable. Sergé of all people knew that and wasn't one to question or challenge his superior officer. So he went back to spinning his weapon and waiting. 

"Major McClain…"

Cade and Sergé turned to face the soldier coming down the hall. He too was dressed in red fatigue and beret. His squinty brown eyes peered with an eerie resolve. He quickly slapped a salute to his dirty blonde brow, giving a small grunt.

"Captain Lowe…at ease."

Odin gave a hard nod setting back into his stance. He took a deep breathe and spoke.

"They wanted you down stairs in the security offices sir. A possible terrorist was apprehended."

Cade gave a nod before pulling his large frame off the wall. He quickly paced away down the hall without another word. Sergé gave a small laugh as he spun his pistol again.

"Sir? Pah! Laying it on thick Odin?"

Odin turned to him with a soft chuckle. He popped his neck before smirking.

"Did he bite Sergé ?"

Sergé shook his head slightly before speaking.

"He's a loyal sonuvabitch…I don't think he'd accept Oz…"

"Too bad, his path does not lay with our own…much like two others. How unfortunate."

Odin closed his eyes tight in regret as Sergé gave him a stern nod. The two spoke not another word of it continuing the watch. _Sergé …this is the beginning…beginning of our fate._

__

April 7th, After Colony 175...the assassination of Heero Yuy is carried out by an assailant who is only known to the most trusted circles of soldiers. In Councilman Yuy's death….the peace talks that were beginning to take shape, quickly became jagged. And with the death of King Peacecraft at the hands of the Alliance shortly after, peace became a faint dream for the Mars Colonies and the souls of the wandering soldiers whom fought to protect that peace. And in after colony 200 after the second revolution of space was put down by the Gundam pilot's another threat loomed ever present.

He held his control's tight as he barreled into the borders of Sanc kingdom. His hazel eyes narrowed to the thinnest of points as he took a deep breath. Those burning hazel eyes of his waiting…

"Heero…Yuy…"

END of PART I

A tad bit short but I'm keeping it to story devolvement! It's gonna be alright I promise!! Please Review!!

*Relena*

It seems like no matter how hard human kind tries…peace is always too far away and just out of reach. As the stage continues to set itself, a new Gundam emerges on the outskirts of Sanc Kingdom in search of Heero as the prologue marches on. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence, episode 2--

And It's Name is Inferno…


	2. And It’s Name is Inferno…

After Colony 199.…

"Systems nominal….pressure at 90 and rising…"

Oxygen levels are normal…fuel levels are normal…30 seconds till lift.

He gave a hard nod as he gripped the controls firmly. His tongue slipped out over his semi chapped lips as he listen to the radio inside his space helmet. The engines on his shuttle hummed increasingly, giving the small craft a heavy shake. He knew what time it was, it was time to head to earth, it was time to take to the land…

You ready boy…?

His eyes wondered over to the image of his commanding officer. With a stern nod he confirmed it.

Remember we discard any knowledge of this operation…so don't get caught up. Good luck son.

"Sir."

The imaged disappeared as the voice of the female flight crewman cut back in.

15 till go…

He listened hard, watching as yet another image appeared on the screen. This time it was a young woman. Her eyes heavy as he adjusted to her position. The glow in his remain unchanged, unaltered by her mere presence. It's how she knew he was dead serious about the situation.

I...I can't get you to change your mind about this…can I?

He looked up at her still as the crewmember blared again.

5 till lift…

The two shared a moment seeming to stop the count down itself as they watched the other.

4...3...

"I'll be back….promise."

2...

Good hunting Brigadier General…

Her image disappeared at the last moment as he refocused on his objectives at hand.

1...launching Unit 07!

The shuttle shot out quickly as it accelerated to the planet, destiny awaited him on the blue earth…

"Heero…"

And It's Name is Inferno…

After Colony 200, The mass production of mobile suits had continued on despite the declaration to rid armaments from both the earth sphere and space. However, there was a silver lining to all of this. The Unified Earth-Space Nation had put much stock into forming a peaceful government, and a harmonized nation. One that was an advent believer in peace and equality…for all of mankind; be it they were native earthlings or colonists. The cornerstone of this nation, is none other than Sanc Kingdom. In spite of having both Relena and Milliardo reject the Peacecraft name…the monarchy still lived with Miss Relena. And she stood on high as not simply Minister of this Nation, but in many eyes as Queen Relena, using her views and merits to lead the way, with hopes of defeating this crisis before it ever takes place.

"Sector 8 is secure now. Western boarder check complete."

Noin shrugged slightly as she sat in her White Taurus, hovering in jet mode over the vast greenery of Sanc's numerous forest. The checks were always so routine and redundant. There were times when she wondered why they bothered to defend the borders of Sanc Kingdom so. Nothing ever seem to happen around the nation like it use to in the old days. If it was up to her, more troops would be deployed in more useful places, where battles seemed to be a hot bed. But she wasn't the one making the orders…Chief Commander Une was. "Miss Relena's safety comes first…" That's what she had said. And a small sign of relief crossed into both Heero and Zechs eyes. But that was beside the point. She could feel war just in the distance as hostilities were growing more and more, and was simply uneasy guarding this peaceful land. But she also knew how important Relena was, especially with peace being so fragile these days. So she would do as she was told.

"Miss Relena…"

With that her monitor bleeped, it was one of her men. He saluted her quickly before speaking.

"Miss Noin…there's an unidentified shuttle speeding into Sanc Kingdom boundaries by the Southeastern side."

"Yes, I see it…I doubt there's anything to be concerned about. But just incase get your men over there promptly."

He gave a hard nod before saluting again.

"Ma'am."

Noin quickly turned and headed for the approaching shuttle.

* * *

Lieutenant Milton and his men had caught up to the vessel in question quickly. He smiled to himself with a pat on the back.

"Either she's getting really slow, or we're really fast."

"What now sir?" asked one of his subordinates.

He gave a cocky grin adjusting his Preventers jacket. He clutched the controls of his Taurus suit before giving the order.

"We engage!"

Milton quickly opened a direct link to the shuttle speeding towards Relena's home land.

"This is Preventer X-479. Please identify yourself now."

The shuttle didn't respond as it continued onward. Milton's eyes narrowed. His face turned almost a bright red at the lack of recognition he got from the opposing shuttle.

"This is your final warning. Relay your shuttle registration and ID code now. This is a protected area…we will open fire."

Still no response. Milton was almost infuriated. He didn't want to kill a civilian but it looked like they had no choice but to stop the opposing craft. He glanced over to his right.

"Sergeant Sakuri…go and cut through his right wing."

"Sir!"

Sakuri quickly took after the shuttle transforming into combat mode at the same time. He pulled his beam saber cocking back to slice through the wing. Instead his suit was sliced through by a massive green light.

"WHAT IN THE…?" Milton exclaimed as Sakuri and the shuttle exploded. They all watched as a figure stood in the smoke. It's green eyes gave a demonic glow as it's long unholy wings extended skyward.

"I...I…IT'S A GUNDAM!"

With that the massacre began as the metallic black suit coursed out from the smoke and debris cutting down two more Taurus troopers. Milton shuttered as it tossed down three more suits with ease, slashing through them with the heat whip that extended from it's left arm. It posed in pure power and strength. This Gundam had triple shoulder guards with crimson outline on both sides, along with the areas around the cockpit, hip guards, gauntlets, feet and head. It was strikingly similar to the Epyon, mainly due to it's resemblance in the head and body, not to mention the large wings on it's back resembling those of a demon brought back memories of it's possible predecessor. Two horns flowed to a point from the top of it's head similar to the devil's him/herself. He also had a pair on both elbows, extending from the large circular gauntlets, and at the knee joints. A big rail gun rested on the back of it's right shoulder, much like Heavyarms in a stationary position. He watched as the last three Taurus suits sat idol, waiting for his next move. The Gundam pilot smiled to himself as he could hear Milton screaming frantically. "FIRE! FIRE! GIVE HIM ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

The Gundam pulled back evading the beam blasts from their Taurus suits. Milton didn't let up pulling his beam saber taking to the attack of the black Gundam.

"KEEP FIRING MEN! I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Milton pulled back swinging hard and missing as the suit backed out of the way pulling it's beam sword (see author note) in the same instance. The two clashed weapons quickly. Milton snarled as the Gundam pilot watched through his helmet. He showed no sign of strain as he easily batted the Taurus off in the opposite direction.

"You fool…you dare challenge Inferno?"

Inferno's rail launcher tilted forward, unloading several hellacious missiles in their vicinity. They evaded, watching the landscape just below them turn to mulch as fire belched from the ground. The three Preventers shivered in fright at how easily he took out that much of the terra firma.

"You…"

"Now you die…"

Inferno rose high into the air crossing it's legs while it spread it's wings. In that same motion, it pulled it's hands over it's head, once more posing in an intimidating fashion. Milton snarled. He didn't know what to expect as the Gundam's gauntlets opened sliding a pair of buster rifles out. Inferno slapped them together as he pointed his dual buster cannon at the opposition. They looked just like the ones found on Wing Zero, only shorter. Milton quickly took off, leading his men into battle.

"ATTACK!"

They charged, blasting away-- radiating with the pride of the Preventers. Inferno's pilot laughed…he laughed as they bum rushed him in a final ditch effort. And as his radar beeped confirming the lock on his target, he fired. The blast was massive and spread wide, scorching with a monstrous flame. It engulfed Milton and his men, drilling an even larger hole on the planets surface, forcing land and trees to rise into the air.

"NOOO!"

Inferno turned to see a white Taurus suit behind him. He looked at her hard as the beam cannons slid back into the crimson trimmed gauntlets. Noin clutched her controls in anger. Not simply because of her men's death, but her helplessness to what had just transpired. If only she were faster , if only she had radioed for more troops…this wouldn't have happened.

"This…this was meaningless…"

Zechs quickly chimed in on her monitor on a Preventer line. He watched as she began to shake almost frustrated.

"Water…"

"Oh Zechs…"

Zechs eyes narrowed as he watched her. He could tell, he didn't have to ask what the situation was. A new model had emerged, and he'd effortlessly slaughter a pack of their own. The real reason he radioed in was to confirm that she was still breathing.

"Shake it off Water…fall back now. Nataku and I will handle it…"

Noin gazed at Zechs again, her eyes narrowed before she pulled her beam cannon…firing as she darted back. Inferno withdrew as well dodging each rapid blast.

"Just hurry and back me up Wind!"

Zechs watched her in silence, she had an air to her, a fiery glow deep within her soul that called out to him. Those wild eyes he once had….and watching those he responded slowly.

"Wind out…"

She gained a deep grimace on her face, shooting with an immense precision, blasting away at the mighty Gundam. Her eyes seemed to light up as she watched him barely escape each attack. _It's speed…the thing isn't exactly the fasted mobile suit on the planet. There's my advantage._ Noin made a B-line for Inferno still firing in the process. He dodged once more, barely pulling out of harms way at the last second. She rebounded quickly chasing after him. Inferno finally engaged, launching more missiles at the femme fetal. She too avoided the attack, still blasting shots at him. Noin pumped her fist in victory as she connected with her barrage, to the MS. Inferno's pilot gave an angered yell as he fired his heat whip at her gun, slapping it away to the tattered earth. Noin didn't back down, pulling her beam saber taking to the attack. Her first swing met nothing but air as the suit quickly side stepped. Noin retaliated again in a similar fashion only to get met with a fist to her Taurus's chops. Inferno's beam sword came out, slashing down hard across her Taurus's chest. Noin yelled out while he hammered her back towards the planet. She halted her self barely, hovering just above the earth's crust. Noin turn looking up at the Gundam as it slowly descended to her location. _He…he's playing with me…_She dropped her head for a few seconds, pondering what to do now. It seem as if there was nothing she could do to win, however…

"NYAHHH!"

She took to the attack again clashing weapon's with the unholy Gundam. Inferno's pilot rose a curious eye brow, watching her lean in hard with her beam saber. Such heart she had, her compassion, her will…it was beautiful. She'd gladly fight a losing battle if it meant her ideal's were fulfilled. With that he appeared on Noin's monitor, helmet and all.

"You must know the futility in all of this…you can't win…"

"But I have to try…to try and stop you!"

"Why waste your life!"

"Because someone has to defend and maintain peace, regardless if it means my own life. I can't stand by and…"

He removed his helmet, to her surprise. His hazel eyes seemed to glow with compassion.

"…do nothing?"

With that he drove Noin off spinning with his extended wings. She cringed as he shot his heat whip around her leg slamming her into the ground below. She reached over for her own beam cannon as he landed in front of her pointing the tip of his beam sword at Taurus's cockpit. Noin watched him sternly as he brushed a stray plat out of his gentle eyes. They unnerved her almost, as the soothing resonance of his voice echoed over the link again.

"You can't stand to watch either…I know. Your soul isn't that much different from my own."

"Then if that's the case why are we fighting?"

"You're in my way…"

They looked at each other for a moment. Noin was confused almost at to what this caramel fleshed, African American was looking for. It didn't make a lick of sense to her at all. But then again, most Gundam pilot's never did. The only thing certain about them was their unorthodox ways. This one was no different. She tilted her head slightly as she examined him.

"In the way?"

"That's right…you're keeping him from me. Where is he?"

"He?"

"My brother…where's my brother?"

Noin's eyes narrowed deeper. He stood poised and content, as if this were nothing more than a mere conversation.

"How can I know that if I don't know who you are?"

The pilot grunted as he pulled back with his beam sword. He cut downward only to be stopped inches from Noin's cockpit. She looked back see Inferno's arm entangled by a heat whip…Tallgeese's to be exact. She gave off a sigh of relief as Zechs pulled back hard. Altron stood tall next to him as he appeared on the monitor.

"Water you okay?"

"I'm good Nataku…"

Inferno stood fully turning to face the mobile suits behind him.

"I don't know why you insist on using code names…I know who you are…"

Wufei smiled as he pulled his triton off his back taking to the attack.

"Then you know you're finished...RAHHHH!"

Inferno fired a barrage of missiles at Altron, forcing him to pull away, he did the same with Tallgeese. Inferno continued to disperse the full pay load of his weapon. The two suits darted back forth avoiding the potent explosives that were making the sky light up brighter than a Chinese new year celebration.

"He's got allot pop in that rail launcher!"

Noin appeared on their monitor.

"That he does Wufei, it's got a gang of fire power at it's disposal. The bloody thing isn't much faster than a Virgo suit though…"

"Rodger."

Zechs dropped to the ground, charging Inferno at full speed. He pulled his beam saber, clashing with Inferno. The two suits strained.

"E'tu Zechs?"

His eyes narrowed as he drove Inferno back, slashing relentlessly at the MS before connecting with several hard shots. Inferno slid on it's back before rolling over on it's stomach. The wings on it's back gave a heavy flap, returning the mobile suit to it's proper upright position. As soon as Inferno stood, he was dodging again, for Altron's dragon screamed after him; making sweeping contact with it's chest. Inferno once more found itself on the ground damaged. Wufei landed next to Zechs as Inferno rose to it's feet one more time.

"Hm…you guys ain't half bad."

The pilot quickly clicked the button on his right. The rail gun on it's back fell to the ground, making a huge, rumbling thud. The pilot smiled as his beam sword continued to shine with pride. Zechs facial expression lightened as Inferno's wings extended upward, before setting into an attack stance. It's pilot grinned.

"Let's dance…"

* * *

"Minister Darlian a word!"

"Miss Relena what about this new terra forming project, how are negotiations?

Relena walked as elegantly as possible, accompanied by her assistant and one Quatre Rabba Winner. They made their way through the pack of swarming reporters just after exiting yet another meeting from the capital building in Sanc kingdom. She smiled looking up.

"Well they seem to be going well. 2/3rd's of the Colony Delegation seem to be onboard. I feel confident that it won't be long until we have this settled."

Again the press clamored and spoke all at once, prodding for more answers and details of the confidential meeting.

"…I wish it were simple as that ma'am…"

Relena looked over at her whispering bleach blonde assistant blocking out the reporters, replying in an equally soft tone.

"…I know Chris, but I don't want anyone to worry about things right now, I want them to enjoy the peace…"

She stood back up straight, continuing to head towards the limousine that awaited them.

"Please everyone…Miss Relena has had a long day, let's let her rest a bit okay?"

Quatre smiled kindly rushing to the front of the pack pushing away several more reporters. They in return began shooting questions at him.

"Chairman Winner…what about your colony's opinion on the matter?"

He smiled opening the door to Relena's limo for her, escorting herself and Chris in. Again he gave a kind smile as he answered.

"Miss Relena has our full support. We know that she has the right idea for us all to follow in order to keep this peaceful nation in tact. Now if you'll excuse us?"

Quatre got in the vehicle as well shutting the door behind him. He motioned for Pegan to drive, and so he complied; leaving a pack of hungry reporters behind them. Quatre gave a huge sigh of relief, slumping every so slightly in the plush leather seats. He smiled looking over at the calm Minister, whom was still sitting straight up. She folder her hands in her lap as she shut her turquoise eyes. Relena was the perfect model of steadiness as she sat there silent and poised.

"I'm glade I'm not you Miss Relena, I couldn't take all this attention."

Relena gave a simple grunt as she turned to look out the window at the beautiful star filled sky. She took in a deep breathe.

"I probably dislike it more than you Quatre, but it's one of those things I have to do..."

Quatre smiled as he sat up , he ran a loose hand through his hair as he slackened his yellow tie.

"I guess you're right. You just kind of got dropped into this thing 5 years ago. You do it so well and so gracefully I forget that you weren't groomed for this life."

Relena turned to Quatre closing her eyes once more.

"Maybe I was…I learned and practiced reading by stammering through my father speeches at night on his knee. I think I was about 5 or 6 then. I had no idea what they were or what they meant, but I read anyway. And he watched, helping with the words I didn't know."

Chris chuckled to herself as she glanced across at her boss.

"Oh how cute!"

Relena opened her eyes again with a smile. She undid her pony tail, shaking her long flowing hair free across her shoulders. She then looked at the ribbon once more.

"Little did I know I'd be led down this path in those days. Little did I know I'd be in this land and run this nation… I guess it's what helps keeps me strong."

They all glared out the window now watching.

"I don't understand Miss Relena?" Chris said awkwardly.

"It helps me remember the good things about life…like the wonderful peace personified by this land."

* * *

Inferno bolted from it's tracks, driving through the crisp night air with a renewed purpose and speed. The two Gundam pilots watched somewhat shocked as Inferno clashed with them. It took them both on at once, showing none of the previous set backs it once held. It's attacks and movements were dangerously precise, clawing away with the unheard power of a true Gundam. He quickly singled out Zechs driving him deeper into his kingdom with burning slash after burning slash. Zechs screamed out as he was bested, slapped to the ground with commanding force by means of a hard back hand.

"Damn…he's fast!"

The beam cannon hidden in it's right arm was revealed once more. Inferno discharged a heavy upsurge of power similar to what the Wing Gundam use to tote. Noin's eyes narrowed as Zech dodged the attack. Altron quickly scooped the enemy mobile suit in a full nelson. She continued to watch as Inferno jetted back with Altron still attached, evading a strong blast from Tallgeese's buster rifle. _I thought his beam cannon worked as a flaming Zero buster…this suit…_Inferno had burst loose again locking horns with Altron, it made contact with it's chest, forcing it to spark with damage. He laid another cut, digging in deeper once more. Wufei instantly retaliated, carving a gash of his own into Inferno with his triton. Inferno retreated only to be cornered by Tallgeese. Zechs grunted as they laid into each other once more, both suits exchanging deadly blows. But in a quick move, Inferno unfurled it's heat whip grabbing the Tallgeese by the foot…pulling it to the ground. It's pilot laughed as he lopped off one of Tallgeese's legs.

"Damn you!" Zechs hissed trying to gain control of his suit.

Inferno's pilot chuckled, he smiled to himself as he gave a dark glare to the white Gundam-like suit. He had done it, it appeared as if he'd defeated the legendary Lightening Count himself, however…

"DIE!"

Inferno barely got away from the searing slash of Tallgeese's beam saber…or so he thought. Zechs had successfully severed the thick fuel line on Inferno's left arm.

"My flame buster…dammit Zechs…"

Inferno didn't have much time to think as he fell under heavy fire from the Taurus suit of Lucrezia Noin. He was forced to duck back in the opposite direction, swaying from side to side. She had to drive him away from Zechs, his life depended on it. And she wasn't going to allow him to die…she wouldn't give that pilot the pleasure of taking Zechs away from her. So she fought, blazing blast after blast at him. He finally turned taking towards Altron. Wufei smirked as the black Gundam made it's way towards him.

"Looks like you wish to waltz with me now eh?"

The pilot didn't respond as he watched Wufei turn to fire his dragon. It all seemed to move in slow motion for Inferno's pilot as Altron revealed it. He watched as it came barreling after him, but this time Inferno dug in…waiting for it's arrival.

"What in the…?"

The three sat shocked as he held tight to the receiving end of the dragon, falling back to the planet. Inferno's gigantic wings flapped rapidly, backing it's reverse thrusters, driving hard into the planet as it strained with Altron for control. Wufei held tight in his cockpit, grunting as he watched the monstrous suit on the other end gain an upper hand. Wufei had been baited into attacking with his dragon--and he bought it, hook line and sinker. Noin ceased fire as the sparks flew from around the red painted joints of Altron. With in a moments time the dragon was severed, tossed into the forest with a loud, dusty rumble. Wufei's eyes were wide as he heard the deep pacing chuckle from his enemy. That bastard had done the unforgivable, he defaced Nataku…and he put it's pilot to shame. He went limp as if beckoning Inferno to destroy him. And so he tried, taking to Altron quickly with beam sword out and ready to attack…only to be halted by a devastating yellow beam. It barely missed the Inferno and Altron forcing them to give a slight turn, glancing at the perpetrator. Inferno's caramel skin went white at the vision he saw floating above him.

"Fox McClain…"spoke a gruff and monotone voice.

Fox's eyes lit up as he turned around fully now. There it stood, in all it's glory, the infamous Wing Zero. Heero's gaze turned dark as he pulled his beam saber. Fox's eyes lit up in shock. Heero had just challenged him, and as soon as the shock came it vanished as his beam sword was unleashed.

"Heero Yuy…"

They looked at each other in silence. Waiting for the other to draw down…

END of PART II

a/n: a beam saber and a beam sword are two different weapons. Beam swords are bigger and longer. Epyon and Mercrious had beam swords. Zero has a beam saber…just making sure every one knew the difference

LET's GET IT ON! Read up peoples…the funk is fin ta' hit the fan! Forgive me if the end sounds choppy and confusing…but it's one of those late night specials. Please Review anyway!

Heero

Sanc Kingdom…it never seems to have the peace that is implied when it's name is spoken. Once more the land is turned into a battle field as Fox challenges Heero and Wing Zero to a fight. The clash is more than simply a battle for a victor, but a means to reconcile a broken past…and bring peace to a haunted soul as the prologue marches on. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence--episode 3;

The Blood that Flows Through Sanc


	3. The Blood that Flows Through Sanc

* * *

Well now! I'm back, with a brand new chapter. Wasn't like I was having much luck with the fan base anyhow…how do I make such a jump from being hella popular to only a few reviews. However I am thankful to all 3 of you for reading thus far…I'm gonna try to be a little bit more ontop of things from now on okay? Anyhow on with the show!

He glared back at the Wing Zero with an angry spark. He watched as the suit shifted into an attack ready stance, beckoning him to duel. Fox was surprised to say the least by the sudden arrival of this soldier of fortune, but backing out of this fight wasn't an option. Fox brushed a stray plat away from his face.

"Heero…have you gone mad?"

They all paused in shock at the personal statement just issued by the black Gundam. This man spoke as if he knew Heero, as if there was a world in which they met. And Noin knew there was, Fox's brother…was Heero. Heero Yuy had earned the title of brother from this man somewhere in his 20 years of life. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Heero's past. This man wasn't suppose to have had one, he was a by product of the child soldier experiments of long ago. She snapped to as he responded

"No Fox…don't be stupid. This is simply the path Zero gave me. Tell me Fox, is this the path Inferno has laid for you?"

Once again Heero sat in the cockpit gaining instruction from his beloved mobile suit. For to him, Zero was more than a suit. It was a teacher and even more so his friend, his truest friend. A friend that had never betrayed him under any circumstance. This time was no different, the ZERO system had shown him one thing, eliminate threats to peace. Fox at this very moment was a threat. A grand threat of immeasurable proportions. For Heero knew the suit, he knew it's capabilities, and in the end, Heero knew surviving the Inferno was merely a feat of stamina, much like Heavyarms. On this night, the greatest pilot that ever lived was willing to stand toe to toe with the beastly mobile suit, ready to try his luck.

"Ask him Fox…" Heero reiterated

Fox twitched in his mobile suit gripping the controls tightly as Heero implored him for an answer. He gave a gruff grunt in response. Was this the path his Gundam had laid for him? Had Inferno truly beckoned him there to fight, or was it something else? Fox quickly summoned the beam cannon, preparing to blow his adversary out of the night sky.

"I don't have to rely on the ZERO system…"

Heero shook his head, taking after Fox with a drawn beam saber. Fox quickly pulled the trigger firing a deadly blast towards the Wing Zero, complements of the Inferno buster. Zero however dove under it, flying shoulder first into Inferno. Fox grunted as he hit the ground hard once more. Heero quickly positioned himself in the air above the suit . He watched as it struggled back to it's feet.

"That's just sloppy Fox…Odin would be disappointed."

"I don't know about that, I haven't gone soft like you. I'm just keeping a promise you'd forgotten."

Fox turned pulling his beam sword preparing to attack. Heero waited on him as the two suits clashed into one another.

"I haven't forgotten anything…"

"If that's so then why do you oppose me!?"

"Because you've gone crazy…I'll kill you, then you can get the peace you deserve Fox."

Inferno dodged a wild swing from Zero, darting around him quickly before unloading several machinegun blasts. Zero was rocked, but rebounded gracefully attacking again. The two clashed beam sabers in an elaborate dance. And despite the battle going on, Inferno's pilot was in a trance. Fox's hazel eyes sat clear as a crystal vase. For the first time in his life, he sat at a crossroad. Since the day he was born he never once questioned his actions. For 20 years of his existence, his missions were clear. Now he and the only true friend he ever had were on the verge of killing each other, and for what? He could only think of that time 15 years ago or so when he and Heero first met.

It was Fox's first trip to the colonies since his parents were killed defending him on earth...they died for him. At the hands of that old man...an old man upon which he never met...that heinous act of violence.

That act that led him to becoming a foster child, bouncing him from household to household. Only comforted by the large pistol his father "left him". The desert eagle that his father wielded so efficiently, the desert eagle his father died clutching. While the weapon brought him some comfort…it drove him to the brink of insanity as well. It stirred up an uncontrollable rage within. You see, Fox wanted vengeance badly, he wanted to see that heartless bastard suffer at his feet for what he had done, but he wouldn't find that on earth. He wouldn't be able to get vengeance from there, so he ran away--with only his fathers pistol and some money from his foster mothers purse. He would have retribution, and the rebellious colonies would supply him with the killing skills he so foolishly desired at only age 5. He could place his demons to rest then and there. So Fox found himself walking slowly behind the elderly man in the white lab coat. He didn't look up often, for J's silver hair didn't help ease the pain of his loss, but incite uncomfortable memories. Fox occupied his time during the briefing by allowing his eyes to wondered back and forth at the numerous machines and devices along the way in the hanger, only throwing in a "Yes sir" from time to time to keep J from asking him about his personal feelings.

"Fox you scored outstanding on the test, and at such a young age. Where did you learn such maneuvers any way?"

Fox looked down at the floor, stopping then and there. He gave a heavy sigh rubbing a hand across the back of his head.

"My dad was General of the Number 7 Mobile Suit Division before he passed. He taught me allot of stuff and since my mother was an engineer, I spent allot of time tinkering around in the Leo and Aries models."

Dr. J shot up in an instant, turning back to the young boy with a clean cut and baggy jeans holding the large brown bag examining his black shoes. Dr. J adjusted his dark goggle implants with and interested purr.

"That must have been nice. My father was a good for nothing that taught me jack diddly!" He paused clearing his throat before continuing. "Say your daddy wouldn't have been General Cade McClain now would he?"

Fox looked up at the old man and nodded.

"He was a good man Fox. A strong believer in peace. One hell of a pilot."

Fox cracked a weak smile and then looked back down at his shoes. They continued through the corridor until they came to a young boy in a Green T-Shirt and a pair of black shorts. His brown hair bounced as he shadow boxed, armed with a serious expression.

"I'd like you to meet some one Fox. This is Heero Yuy. He can give you counsel on what exactly goes on here. Heero please show Fox around." Heero glanced up at Dr. J giving a firm nod.

"Understood..."

Heero watched J thoroughly as he left, not glancing over at Fox as he spoke.

"There aren't many rules. Just listen to what they tell you is all."

Fox gave a deep sigh placing the bag on the floor. He sat down next to it drawing his knees into his chest.

"It's fine, as long as I get stronger."

"You only want to be stronger?"

Heero turned to look at Fox. He gave a weak nod as his eyes wondered back to Heero. Heero didn't say anything, he simply turned and walked away, leaving Fox to his thoughts.

"You act like that's bad…"

Heero stopped at Fox's response. He glanced back at him with a nod, drawing himself back into the relatively adult conversation.

"No, it isn't. I wanted to know is all. Gotta fight for something."

Fox perked up as he thought of his father. His father use to tell him the same thing. If you can't find a reason to live, find a reason to die. Fox didn't fully understand, not yet anyway. But he remembered those words. And with that, he was right behind Heero in a heart beat.

Fox remembered everything in what seemed like an instant. How the friendship between the two boys grew strong in a short period. How He and Heero became sparring partners in everything they did. Their, friendly rivalry if you will. He was probably as close to a brother either one would ever have. The older they got the stronger the bond. A deep-seated sense of respect formed between the two pilots. As they grew from children to teens, they didn't play nearly as much as they use to, well of the little play they did at least. The competitive games of basketball were replaced by sitting in the hanger tuning their Gundams, discussing strategy, or just sitting saying nothing and enjoying the time. He also remembered the day that Operation: Meteor was to take place. That was the last time Fox would see Heero.

"You guys are just going to continue like that? Is the organization aware Inferno is still incomplete?"

Fox spoke coolly as Dr. J and Heero walked toward the Wing Gundam that sat in the launch bay just in the distance. Dr. J shook his head with a sigh as he turned to the 15 year old with corn rows in his head.

"I don't think you fully understand your roll Fox…besides Inferno is a superior suit, it takes time to complete such a creation."

Dr. J looked hard at Fox. Fox's face showed displeasure in the decision. He could tell Fox was seriously hurt. Or just annoyed. It was hard for J to decipher Fox's emotions at times.

"Who's going to back him up?"

Heero gave him a bland look before responding.

"It doesn't matter if I have allies or not…I'll carry out the mission given to me."

"That's a hard path to walk, you sure that's the smartest option…?" Fox said leaning against the wall.

"It's the only option I have…"

Heero turned again heading toward Wing Gundam. Fox wasn't satisfied by the response. He was certain he'd been given perfect training to battle along side Heero. But here he was with a half finished mobile suit, and a brother going into battle.

"Go back and work on the cockpit system Fox, I'll be around shortly." J suggested with his claw.

"Fine." Fox grunted as he crossed his arms with pure attitude.

"That's a good lad Fox."

Dr. J spun back on his heels, continuing to brief Heero on the mission that laid a head. Fox quickly snapped to, as if he forgot something, and he did. But unlike his participation in Operation: Meteor, there was nothing standing in his way of carrying out his wishes.

"Heero…you gotta make it. I'll meet up with you on earth."

Fox gave a hardened wave to his comrade then and there, causing Heero to crack something that resembled a smile and nodded.

That was the last conversation before today. Now the two brothers were ready to end each other's life. Fox flexed his biceps in his cock pit finally breaking down, typing in the code ZERO to activate the ZERO System in his suit. Fox needed an answer, he needed a resolution. And Inferno had never steered him wrong in the past. Turning to his beloved suit was an easy option for him, and so...

"Tell me Inferno!! What am I doing?!"

The system began to whirl and beep. The bright yellow flash of ZERO took over the cockpit forcing his eyes to begin to glow that same color of yellow while the effects of the system began to kick in.

"Fighting?! Over what? Nonsense? ANSWER ME!!!"

Fox pounded his fist on the control panel in unison with the simple tears that ran down his cheeks. The system continued to not give Fox a response. He then saw a flash of what was in his heart, a flash of the cause of his eternal vexation.

"It's her isn't it Heero?"

Inferno stopped, the gears of the suit gave a smooth whirl, and the beam cannon became suppressed once again. Heero's facial expression quickly changed from a serious glare, to a concerned look. A look of utter helplessness and desperation, the look a child gives an adult when they're lost from their parents. Much like the look Fox gave Dr. J when he asked to help him fight after his parents passed. Fox knew the look too well, and there for held no compassion towards it. He'd come too far to crumble now, and with that Inferno quickly turned and bolted towards the Sanc Kingdom. It didn't take Heero long to get what Fox was thinking. Fox was going to the source of his problem. It was something he had become quite good at in his training with Lowe. After all, you cut the head off to kill a snake. Heero wasted no time starting up Wing Zero once again to give chase.

"FOOOOOXXXXXXXX!!!!!"

"No Heero, this is how it goes."

Fox's eyes were glazed over; a look of pure insanity was apparent as it sat draped across his face. He took a wild swing after the perusing Heero causing the atmosphere to sing with the sabers sizzling strength.

"Fox, the others will try to stop you, there's no reason for this!!"

"Then let them try!! Inferno has given me a path Heero! He said to ask Relena Peacecraft! Relena will answer for this travesty!!"

They clashed beam weapons driving hard into each other in the cold night air.

"Fox you don't understand, you can't put me in this position, I.."

Fox let up slightly gazing at the image of his one time brother. Heero was shaking. It almost looked as if he could no longer could pilot Zero. The emotion was pouring through Heero now with his head bowed, as if he didn't know what to do. Heero was at the same point as Fox. The point where right and wrong seemed to merge. A point where every path taken could lead to regrets and sorrow. A point where the mind just snaps, yet Fox's lip curled in condemnation.

"You are weak, Heero. I came to be with the only one I call brother. I came to fight along side the infamous Heero Yuy. But you, you are not a soldier anymore, you're something else."

Fox continued to watch the image of Heero clutching the controls tightly.

"You've lost your soul!! Heero she has changed you!"

"But Fox I..."

Fox's face changed sympathetic. Heero was truly shaken.

"I care for her; there's nothing I can do about that…"

Heero trembled. He had never admitted his true feelings to anyone, especially about Relena.

"What about me Heero? I'm still here. I left a good thing back on the colonies to fight with you. Does that mean nothing Heero?"

Heero stood silent. He couldn't think. Heero was lost and knew not how to find his way.

"I don't want to kill you over her…"

Fox looked back. "You would kill me over a... woman?"

Fox's expression changed again. His dear brother, whom he always looked up to as a warrior and strived to be better than, begged upon his good graces for mercy.

"Does she mean that much to you?"

A small nod came from Heero. It seemed to be all he was capable of doing at the moment. Fox's sympathetic eyes changed once again to stone.

"Heero...my answer... is NO!!! You've changed, and I will show you the true Heero Yuy, the Heero I was proud to call brother!!"

Inferno lifted his grand beam sword taking another shot at Zero forcing Zero to quickly counter in kind. Zero's beam cannon became unleashed and a hellacious shot rang into the night air.

"Yes Heero! Show him to me!"

The battle was furious. Both pilots were equally matched and neither would yield to the other as the two pilots dueled towards Sanc Kingdom leaving scorched trees, and damaged land in their wake. Heero was in full defense, trying to keep Fox away from Relena... and during this defense he felt an unfamiliar pain over take his body. Heero didn't know what to do or say… so he spoke

" I just want peace! Join us or leave us be!"

Heero took a meaningful slash at Fox, misplacing the attack along with the next.

"Not till Relena is dead will I be at peace! I haven't slept in weeks, just searching for you, and when I find my brother he has deserted me!"

Inferno launched it's chain whip, missing Zero by mere inches, causing the two clashed beam weapons again.

"I did not desert you Fox…I stand before you the same still…but I won't leave her for dead Fox. Why don't you understand that?"

The two continued to fight through the grounds just outside the kingdom.

"So in the end you are asking me to accept what you've become and live beside her in harmony?! How could you be such a bastard?!"

Inferno took an over powering slash to Zero's cockpit forcing it to sing out the electricity. Heero snarled with in Zero, eyes slowly beginning to well with an alien warm fluid. Out of all the battles Heero had been in this, by far, was the worst. Not simply because he was fighting a pilot of immense skill, but what made matters worse, he didn't want to fight. He actually didn't want to fight Fox. For the first time in his entire life, Heero was afraid. Afraid to lose Relena, afraid to lose Fox, just flat out frightened. He was backed into a corner, and a cornered warrior is no different than that of a rabid dog.

"That is enough Fox!!!"

Zero took several swings and all of them found their mark on Inferno. Heero's machine guns drilled Inferno's cockpit forcing the suit to spiral downward, recovering itself at the last possible moment. He rebounded cutting Zero with a hellacious slash, constraining the two to go into heavy battle once more.

They had now entered the boundaries of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom. The duel was intense, so much so that Inferno was forced to pulled its beam cannon once more. This time it was put to uses, and despite Heero's efforts, he could not fully dodge Inferno's blast, leaving Zero's entire left side heavily damaged.

"You should be thankful Zechs cut my fuel line on my flame buster…you might be dead now…"

Heero yelled out again attacking Fox with all he had again her was turned away with a viscous cut from his beam sword loping Zero's right arm off. Zero slid across the terrain belly up, pulsing in an electric sea of damage.

"Is that all you have Heero? How disappointing."

"Are you going to finish me?"

Heero gazed at Fox now with a dark glare.

"...No, Zero's explosion should provide you an honorable death. Do not worry brother, you will not be alone for long. I shall send Relena to you."

"Like hell, you will!!"

Fox turned only to receive a crushing blast to his cockpit. The Tallgeese, one leg and all hovered above the two Gundams

"I thought I took care of you already?" Fox asked.

Zechs glared hard at Fox, throbbing with the raw emotion of anger.

"No one lays a finger on Relena, got that!!"

Zechs wasted no time on small talk, attacking the deranged Fox. He dodged Tallgeese's onslaught pulling back and firing with his beam cannon,. Zechs flew away allowing the to crush the ground beneath his feet before making a b-line for Inferno.

I will never give up on Relena! I have failed her once, never again. "NYAHHH!!!"

Screamed Zechs, he continued to assault Fox with his beam saber. Fox countered and sent him flying with a kick to the chest.

"Come on Zechs, I know you can fight better than that?"

"As you wish, Fox!"

Zechs charged his white mobile suit towards Fox once more. This time he landed a shot to Infernos arm. Fox responded planting a powerful buster shot to his chest. Tallgeese too became immobilized. Zechs jammed on his controls in desperation as Fox fell to a knee. Inferno was badly damaged. His arm was damn near immobile, fizzling with every move he made. _Truthfully I'm surprised you've held up this long Inferno, but…..shit!_ Fox's radar began to bleep. Noin and Wufei had found their way back to the battle field. Fox's eyes twitch with irritation. They didn't let up even for a second as the Taurus was again firing rapid blast after him. Wufei wasted no time charging in with his triton drawn. Fox turned to run but was run through from the back with a nasty slash.

"Coward…" Wufei huffed as Inferno stumbled forward slightly.

"Good shot Wufei!!" Noin watched as the suit made on last thrust to escape….and she watched as it's engine detonated from damage forcing the massive black hunk of Gundanium allow to plummet heavily into the woods. A sigh of relief came offer the four as the birds flutter with panic from the forest and the beast known as inferno had gone silent.

The four hurried into the woods with pistols drawn as they approached the suit. Heero climbed onto the suit almost nostalgic. He had done so so many times in the past, helping to create the device that almost caused his demise…and the threat was still as alive as ever. For as he climbed onto the suits belly….the cockpit was empty. Heero's eyes narrowed, Fox was on the loose in Sanc Kingdom.

END of PART III

War is always hard on the soul. Especially those whom do battle with there own past. Wounded emotionally Fox heads toward Sanc kingdom in hopes of finding Relena. It is there that the two elements of Heero's life collide. The prologue continues next episode of Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence

Call for Retribution.


	4. Call for Retribution

I'm moving to slowly for my taste but, it's all good. I'm sure I'll pick up pace soon enough. For now I'll just say thanks to my reviewers once again. The GundaniumGod (or is it GundaniumGod??) with another happy review, of the same chapter I might add, but I appreciate the reviews anyway! And Bibliomaniac! I promise you you'll love this story! Keep an eye on it would ya!! But anywho thanks again, well enough of my yaking on with the show!

… … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … …

It was too much to hope for, Fox's defeat seemed like just some strange unbelievable dream that he just couldn't wake up from. The black mobile suit hit the ground hard skidding across the terrain causing chunks of earth to cascade in the opposite direction. They watched slightly for a moment to see if the suit would again revive itself as it seemed to have done so many times before, and the rising dust cloud wasn't truthfully helping to ease that anticipation. Heero grunted as he opened the hatch to his cockpit, leaping out and hitting the ground with a tucked roll. "Yo, Heero wait a minute!"

Noin watched as both Zechs and Wufei followed his lead, finding a means to abandon there Gundam to survey the situation. If Heero's instincts were correct, Fox had bailed out before the damn suit even hit the ground. Heero knew because he was trained in a similar fashion. Death before surrender…that and survive to complete the objective. And Inferno was still in a sparking mass. It was worth the look but Heero already knew he wouldn't find him inside.

… …

He stumbled through the night woods, holding his rib cage in excruciating pain. The jump from Inferno's cockpit had not been kind to him, but at least he had escaped. His motive now was to kill Minister Darlian, execute her on his own behalf. He didn't care about the cataclysmic consequences that would follow her death…but at least it would soothe his own soul.

"Isn't that selfish of me?"

Fox pulled his desert eagle from his shoulder holster cocking he hammer back with a wince. His ribs really were hampering him. Relena still wasn't much of match…hell, most people weren't. But he never took anyone lightly. He'd always been the type of guy to take it to the limit, one way or the next. The only thing Fox had to fear was another Gundam pilot, whose skills on the field were just as formidable as the ones utilized in the cockpit. He doubted she had one with her, but his instincts told him to exercise caution. Instincts were everything to a soldier. If you didn't have good instincts you might as well be dead. Fox took off through the brush quickly. He was only a little while away from his target's dwelling, and he'd be damned if he wasn't there to pay her a visit…

… …

"Smoke…?"

Minister Darlian watched the distance as heavy black clouds seemed to rise in the distance. Her eyes narrowed while the long limo rode down the simple mountain street. She could sense it, she could feel the battle that was waging on in the distance. Over the years she had been involved in more than her fair share of confrontations. Each one made her more and more aware of government fabrications and trails of battle. And smoke in the middle of the woods within the boarders of a pacifist kingdom was a dead give away. Either someone had set fire to the woodland area, or there was a fight just in the distance. Quatre looked in the same direction with a menacing glare. He knew what was going on, he'd actually seen several glimpses of blasts covering the far distant sky, however Quatre wasn't going to say a word. Miss Relena was already tired, and her assistant Chris tended to be an excitable woman. It never took much to get the blonde shaking despite being a former soldier. Perhaps that's why she was with Relena now, to escape the past and start anew. She smiled as she slept peacefully in the car, still clutching Relena's briefcase as well as her own.

"Was it…"

Quatre turned momentarily to face the Minister. She didn't remove her gaze from the black clouds in the distance as they passed by tree after tree, finally coming to a point where they were too thick to see through. She still didn't move.

"I don't think you should be too worried Miss Relena, I'm sure…"

"The inevitable, is coming soon. Perhaps we are fools for trying to stop it?"

Quatre's gaze seemed to lighten .

"Don't talk like that Miss Relena, it's hard to know what to think when you say things like that."

She whipped around fully, looking into Quatre's gentile eyes. They told no lies as she watched their entrapping glow.

"Quatre…"

"It's just that we all have so much faith in you…we all know what you're doing is the right thing to do. One day we will have peace, and you'll help guide us down the right path…"

She nodded with a concerned smile. She did feel a little better …but that didn't take her mind off of what was going on in her home. And nothing he could say could change her mind.

… …

Dorothy sat there leaning her chin on the back side of her hands. She smiled slightly as she watched the satellite images processing the battle that was taking place. An interested purr escaped her as she tapped the pen on the table. She almost wished that she was a Preventer, or possibly some low clout palace guard protecting the land Miss Relena and Mister Milliardo are so fond of. Either way she felt a pleasurable tingle sliver through her body. Orgasmic even at the prospect of a new foe... she wasn't considered a battle craved heroine any longer…but old habits die hard. They suffer long excruciating death in the grips of enemy torture.

"Fox McClain…Mars mercenary…native born…a rare find indeed. 90 of this profile is bullshit. Someone like that doesn't come out of a naval academy."

The image glowed in the dark room of Fox pushing through the brush.

"And to be able to defeat the Lightening Count and Nataku takes even more training…that and allot of luck…"

The pilot of the Black Mobile suit seemed like quite the challenge. He wouldn't have been given a Gundam if he wasn't right? She couldn't help but wonder what thoughts raced through his head as he challenged the knights of Relena Peacecraft.  
"He's quite brave wouldn't you agree?"  
"There's a thin line between bravery and being plain crazy…"  
She turned to him with a brief chuckle as the satellite images continued to scan the area, locking onto his position with a beep.  
"So which one is it?"  
"Possibly a combination of both…to be brave you have to lack the intellectual impulse i.e. common sense."  
"Perhaps…"  
He crossed his arms glancing over at the screen watching Fox slip through the shrubbery again, desert eagle in hand. His facial expression didn't change one bit.

"He's been quite fortunate up until now, but I'd feel better if I alerted Quatre to his presence…"

She grabbed his hand as he slipped a small silver cell phone out of his pocket.

"Now Trowa, that isn't any fun…"

Trowa grunted deeply to himself. He didn't like the way Dorothy was playing this out. She wanted to see if he could do the unthinkable. She was enjoying watching the man in black do battle with the world. It had been a while since such a display had been put up, at least 5 years. Yes, 5 years ago when they withstood Dekim's plans to use Marimeaia and Operation: Meteor. The reckless abandon they used taking on an entire army without killing a soul! Dorothy grinned to herself again as Trowa complied. He wasn't really in favor of this…but it wasn't his place to say anything. It usually was not.

… …

The grass parted as he hustled through, huffing fatigued breaths. His rib had to have been cracked. Fox leaned back against one of the many trees, slipping around to it's shadows before sliding to the ground as beads of sweat formed across his brow and upper lip. He hadn't eaten in a day, and hadn't slept in 2. He minimized his motions closing his eyes tightly. He had to rest…he needed to rest. The adrenaline of his last battle was wearing off, and his mortality was starting to grin at him mischievously. It was throbbing, taunting him. Heero wouldn't need to rest if he were in this role. But Fox wasn't Heero…Fox wasn't honestly as good as Heero. Never had been…probably never will be. He never thought he'd be in a position where that was actually a problem. Heero was always suppose to be on his side…Fox growled pushing himself up again.

"You traitor…you were suppose to have my back…you were suppose to die for me, and I for you. Bloods thicker than water Heero. But…"

Fox looked up the hill to the mansion grounds at the top.

"There's no question which one you'd drink first."

He began hid descent then and there trudging up the thick ivy covered prominence, stumbling slightly towards the large walls. Tactics were out the window by this point. He didn't care who saw him now…he just wanted his vengeance. Those that would stand in his way could get it too. Fuck it…smash 'em. That's what raced through his mind again and again…it wouldn't stop until he finished the job, or someone finished him. Either way, somebody had to die to ease the voices in his head.

… …

"This just doesn't get any easier does it Quatre?"

Relena rubbed her neck as her vehicle passed through the security check points along the way to the large mansion upon which she resided in. Quatre shook his head as Chris gave a yawn stretching he once limp limbs back into animation.

"Afraid not, we have a few meeting to attend to in Italy and the United States…"

"Pope and pres huh?" Chris chimed in as she wiped the sleep from her eyes delicately. Quatre shrugged a little before looking back at Relena.

"I guess you could say that. It's going to be the most difficult to deal with the Americans however. Their representative in the ESUN has been hostile towards the situation on Mars."

"I'm aware of it Quatre, it is critical we calm things down with President Harrington in Washington."

"Tell me about it, if he jumps off the deep end you can expect half of the high council to go with him…"

Chris gave a stern glare at Quatre as the car came to a halt before continuing.

"And a divided council isn't good for foreign relations."

Relena rubbed her temples vexed as the car door was opened by Pegan with a grin. She slid out along with the others stepping onto the stone drive way as the armed guards saluted.

"Well it's going to be a long night I guess, so Pegan would you mind boiling us up some coffee to prepare for the weekends big conferences?"

"No, would you mind boiling _us _some coffee for the night?"

Relena looked at Quatre as Chris began shuffling through her briefcase. Pegan bowed slowly spreading a grin across his face.

"As you wish Master Winner…"

"That's Fine." Quatre responded waving as he took inside to quickly attend to the request. Relena searched his face for the meaning of that display he just put on. Alas there wasn't a trace of what the colony rep and her secretary were up too. There was only the action, which forced Relena to ask.

"What are you talking about Quatre?"

"It's obvious how tired you are Miss Relena, you handle a ton of meetings this week with little time to yourself."

"But we don't have time for things like that you know? We have a big confrence in DC this weekend and…"

"Chris and I will handle all the prep work for the night. You should go and take a hot bath and get some sleep."

"I can not except this request…The day after tomorrow we…"

"Would you just listen to Mr. Winner and get some dang sleep Miss Relena?"

Relena looked at Chris, then back at Quatre. He motion with his head for her to go on as Chris nodded in agreement. It ate at her to do something like take the night off when there was such an important summit a mere 36 hours away. But on the other hand she was exhausted. She'd been on 4 different continents, 2 colonies, and 12 cities within 9 days, constantly on a shuttle, in a plane, or jammed in a car. Her own bed was ever so inviting, calling her to come and caress it's satin sheets and warm stuffed comforter for just a few hours.

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt me to get a normal nights sleep for a change. However if something isn't going right do not hesitate to wake me."

"It's a promise."

They all turned to head inside, 2 for a long night, and one for a long over due night of R&R.

… …

The hot water clapped with a grand harmony in the large porcelain tub inside the Ministers bathroom. He tingle with excitement as she added _Heavenly Angel _scented bath wash from Victoria's Secret. It was such a grand scent, so soft and sweet, was if she was some sort of exotic candy or fruit. She hadn't just sat and soaked in a tub for what appeared to be ages, as she kicked off her bath shoe, before undoing her robe. However she stopped as he robe got shoulder length.

"Blood?"

She sniffed again turning into the business end of a large hand gun. Her eyes wondered to the man's face, he winced holding his ribs as he spoke calmly

"Relena Peacecraft, I presume?"

END of PART IV

This was a relatively dull chapter I know, but hang in there…I'm just trying to set up the story.

Heero

Relena can seem to sense the good in all of humanity, even in her enemies. Those who try to kill her and her ideals only always seem to be consumed by everything she is…and all she stands for. But is that the case with hardened trained warriors such as Fox…whose whole life has been enshrouded with war, smoke and bullets. You can't help but think that one day Relena's luck will run out. Next on of Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence episode 5:

Symbols of Hope


	5. Symbols of Hope

I have returned despite all my ache's and ailments, and things like that! Any who, much love to the GundaniumGod and Debo. Stay tuned fellas, the revolution will succeed! I'm glad somebody is reading this thing, it would be a damn shame to let it go to waste now wouldn't it! So…let's get it on!

* * *

Fox awoke to the sound of blue jays on the window seal. He blinked several times watching them flutter about as if playing with one another. He paid it no mind as he rolled his head back to gaze straight up at the white painted ceiling. It had the basic clumped design like most modern homes have had for what seemed like generations. He had to squint slightly trying to regain full control of his optical senses. The sun creeping through the curtains on to his face wasn't helping him any. However he was thankful for the warm sensation it gave him. The artificial sunlight given off in the Colonies and the Mars Domes had nothing on the real thing. He sniffed at the air taking in the scent of fresh flowers, forcing him to feel like he was in an open field some where, relaxing the time away.

Symbols of Hope

Relaxing couldn't be what he was doing, he was inwardly beginning to panic, yet his outward body was trained not to show it. Where was he? What had happened…he couldn't remember a thing, and his eyes were taking too damn long to adjust. Perhaps he'd hit his head…or worse. He felt a slight pain in his ribs as he torque to the left. He grunted sourly calming his body as he opened his mouth to speak..

"I'm...where...the hell...am...I?"

He attempted to clear his throat as he raised his right arm to his face, wincing again from his ribs while rubbing his eyes.

"You're in the Sanc Kingdom, Fox."

Fox shot up with a with a silent scream. Not one of his better moves. But he was in an unfamiliar place…with a familiar voice. It didn't stop him from feeling around for his weapon, he squinted again as the figure approached him, grabbing his hand slightly with a tender squeeze. He calmed down as she stroked the side of his face gently.

"Stop that now, you need rest."

His eyes finally came to, focusing on the face of the one he had just tried to kill not to long ago. Relena helped him recline back onto the pillows comfortably fluffing them with a motherly touch. He watched her as she sat down on the end of the bed. He didn't speak as she pulled the mauve colored shirt down ward to counter act the riding up it did when she sat down. Relena then crossed her legs before glancing back over to him with a smile.

"Well now, you seem as if something is on your mind Brigadier General."

"R...Relena?"

"Yes?"

"Why are...you helping...me? I tried to...kill you. Why didn't you...let me die?"

"I wouldn't be helping foreign relations by letting you die."

"So I'm a political tool…to you?"

She leaned forward tucking Fox back into the bed . Relena then looked down at him and smiled.

"No, it's because you're a human being…and I have no right, to sentence you to death."

"By that same right, who is it that says I deserve to live?"  
She just looked at him almost sympathetically. Relena wasn't going to lecture him, he was a soldier and understood that the hands that sat across the thick white linen had to have been stained by the thickest  
of blood…maybe even drenched with those of the innocent. She couldn't begin to comprehend what it was  
like to take a human life. However she could empathize with having a desire to do so. After all, she did point a gun at the woman whom she now considered a trusted advisor…and her advisor had ordered her death long ago. Even her own secretary at one point was trying to use Relena for her own will. The people closest to her seemed to all have either tried to kill her or manipulate her at one point in time. Perhaps, that's why she didn't hesitate to scoop up his right hand and hold it dearly while giving him a warm smile. Fox was surprised. He didn't know how to respond to this level of attention and kindness; he definitely wasn't use to it. Sir, yes sir; left, right, left…that's the kind of thing he'd know…with only one other exception.  
"I…don't get you…"  
He turned his head away from her slowly looking back in the opposite direction. Another gentile spring breeze came through the window. She chuckled coyly before standing up.  
"Most people don't. You just about have to be a fool to believe in a world with no arms and total peace.  
There are too many people out there who still want to fight. But you know…"  
Fox rolled his head back to face hers. Her eyes were clear, and full of truth. As if what she was about to  
say meant the world to her. And it did, it was her world. It was what she had believed in for so long and  
worked so hard to achieve.  
"If I can just help change a hand full of peoples views for good. My life would be more than worth  
wile."  
She turned to head out the room, leaving Fox to rest and think. She didn't have time to chat with him all  
day. She had proposals to write up and her two blonde co-workers were already a nights work ahead, but  
perhaps not too far considering the circumstances that Fox imposed.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Maxwell, have a good semester."  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
Duo grimaced looking down at his receipt. 476 dollars for 3 books and a T-square. He shook his head, again disgusted at the price of being a student. Higher education obviously isn't suppose to be for regular

Joe's. It was for the rich or extremely talented. and Duo didn't make much. His salvaging business only made enough to support him, Hilde, and little else. Fortunately being a veteran of war and a street rat most his life left him with enough cunning to doctor his documents and get his education without paying one red cent. His books were another thing however, the payment for text books was separate from tuition, ergo that came from a few mobile suit pistons and a refrigerator motor.  
"Dammit…why do I need these things anyway, not like they make us use them."  
"Allot of professors just want to know you have the tools in which to work independently, is all."  
Duo looked up from his receipt without turning around. He knew that smug voice anywhere…the question was why was he behind him?  
"Independently, then what the hell am I paying 14 thousand bucks of their own money to them for?"  
He laughed at Duo's comment.  
"Because, it's higher education, you shouldn't need somebody holding your hand through everything…but I guess I forgot who I was talking to you disgrace of a pilot."  
"If that was anyone but you, they'd be eating this physics book Wu-Chan."  
Duo finally turned around, braid in suit, to the man of Chinese descent in a Preventers jacket. Wufei  
motioned with his head for Duo to walk with him, he complied placing his hands behind his head.  
"How's Sally?"  
"The woman? Fine I guess…haven't seen her."  
"Eh?"  
"I've been stationed by Sanc...or more specifically with Relena Peacecraft. They wanted her to have extra  
security while she does her peace summits."  
"That's understandable…but that job has to be dull as all hell."

"Not as much as you might think…"

Duo glanced back over at Wufei. His expression turned dark in an instant causing Duo to worry a bit. He turned walking to the railing on the stone bridge crossing a small pond. A frog hopped splashing into the water kicking it's legs in a rapid fashion under the bridge upon which they stood. Wufei looked at his hands squeezing them closed.

"We had a bit of a problem with a stray dog."

"Dog huh…couldn't have been that bad considering the fact you had a few trainers on hand."

"Big dogs are often hard to control…"

Duo looked at him several times rapidly, before standing next to him glancing out over the water. He turned around fully leaning back on the overpass railing now. The intruder had to have been top notch to be given the class of a big dog. In that same aspect Wufei wouldn't have stopped by had he been a Pekinese. Wufei obviously wanted Maxwell on his toes.

"Big dog, a German Shepard?"

Wufei shook his head. "Pitbull…"

Duo dropped his bag on the brick walkway upon which they were. He now gave Wufei his full attention.

"That can't be…"

"XXXG-07I Custom."

"You're kidding? _A Gundam? Looks like we really do have some problems on our hands._"

Wufei shook his head silently "I wish I was, the evil son of a bitch took Nataku's arm off. It's strength is ridiculous. Howard is in the process of analyzing it now."

"So you caught him?"

"If you want to call it that…"

… … … … …

We apprehended him in the hall way of Relena's home in Sanc after he escaped from his damaged mobile suit.

"Relena Peacecraft I presume?"

He stood calmly pointing the business end of his weapon at her half naked body. She gazed down the barrel unshaken by it's deep dark shaft, knowing that it's 10 inches was beckoning her soul to the heavens. She swallowed as he held back his shutters. He was injured badly, it didn't take much to see that. His shirt was wet with blood, and large beads of sweat were forming on his brow. Despite these signs his eyes were stoic. They held the familiar storm she knew from her love. From Heero, those wild uncontrollable eyes that were always so passionate and valiant.  
"So my introduction is not needed I suppose. Who are you?"  
"I am salvation…"  
"For whom?"  
"Heero Yuy…"  
Her eyes gave a brief flicker, the name…the man knew Heero! She watched him for truth, searching for a  
change in his demeanor, a tip that he was simply some fan boy who'd heard the legend of outer space's hero. The incomparable Heero Yuy. But he wasn't telling a story. He was a warrior just like Heero, and in a mirror image he was threatening her life.  
"Heero sent you?" She already knew the answer.  
"No, Heero has lost his way…he doesn't know what's good for him any more."  
A hint of sadness fell in Fox's eyes.  
"I am my brother's keeper…."  
Relena slid her robe back on her shoulders slowly, taking caution to not make her movements to sudden. She didn't want him to snap to and blow her head clean off with his hand cannon. He was emotionally unstable and being such could actually work to her advantage. He almost seemed gravely confused, pondering if what he was doing was truly the best course of action. He stiffened up again shaking any feelings of doubt from his mind.

"Yes…my brother's keeper."

"Do you honestly realize what you're doing here? If you kill me what justice would that really bring?"

"It'd be my justice Miss Relena, I'd be satisfied."

"That's relatively selfish of you isn't sir?"

"Hn…maybe you're right. It is selfish…you mean so much to everyone. But I don't care, when was the last time you'd heard of anyone making it to the top without cutting a few throats along the way?"

"But you won't make it to the top, with those wounds you wouldn't make it out of the house…"

Fox cocked the hammer back. Relena knew the look that appeared in his eyes. It was almost as if he didn't intend on making it out alive or at least had a back up plan. Watching him was driving her out of his mind. She was halfway convinced he really was crazy.

"I see…you could at least grant me the favor of knowing my killers real name.

"Fox…Fox McClain."

"Mr. McClain…I can only hope that my death will bring ease to your angered soul…"

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Relena but…"

Relena's eyes grew big as Fox turned towards her bathroom door. It was perfect and horrid timing all wrapped up into one tidy package. Quatre's interruption prolonged her life for at least a brief moment, but at the same time his life was shortened significantly. It all seemed to slow down as Fox's finger began to pull back on the trigger when Quatre's frame crossed over into his line of fire. He began looking up towards the dark shaft like a deer caught in the headlights. And everything stopped in Relena's mind. Quatre was about to be extinguished…and so she lunged diving at Fox's arm.

"QUATRE NO!"

Relena excellently executed her movement hitting him just as he squeezed off a shot, forcing the blast to be directed to the left, blowing the entire upper half of her bathroom doors wooden frame work away. Quatre reacted like a cat, dropping into a back roll while sliding a small .22 caliber pistol out of his sleeve. He fired 3 fast shots towards him causing Fox to dart back to the left to avoid the bullets. The mirror shattered as he slid across the tile on his side, stopped only by the large Jacuzzi style tub. Relena was no fool, here was her chance. She didn't hesitate sprinting back towards the door while screaming out "Quatre don't shoot I'm coming out". Fox looked up blasting a shot towards her as she rushed out missing the devastating blow by mere inches. The dry wall seemed to explode from the force of his weapon, causing her to cringe.

"Miss Relena…get the hell out of here!"

She nodded taking off out the door with Quatre behind her. Fox grunted standing up, he dusted himself off before stalking out the room in pursuit.

"Who is that guy?"

"Fox McClain...apparently he's trying to kill me!"

Quatre smirked at Relena's smart comment. It was a sign that she was doing alright after the near death altercation. However now was not the time for that. He had to figure out how to get her out safely and unharmed. _Bedrooms aren't good places to hide…they're too enclosed not to mention we're on the upper floor. So escape out the window would not be an option, the obvious solution is to get downstairs where she can be near exits._

"Miss Relena, head down stairs! Get Chris and make a run for it!"

He tossed his gun over to Relena with a nod of his head. He began to roll up his sleeves as Fox's rapid footsteps approached.

"WHAT! You are not planning to fight him unarmed are you!"

"Just get out of here Relena!"

She instantly continued down the large corridor yelling "Don't die on me Quatre!" leaving the blonde pilot to the good general. He couldn't see him…but Quatre knew he was no longer chasing after them, but simply walking towards him at a slow lagging pace. Fox knew what Quatre wanted, he wanted to scrap like gentlemen. But no that wasn't the truth now was it, Quatre gave up several inches and close to 50 lbs in body weight to Fox. And nobody in their right mind would give a trained killer that kind of advantage. Fox didn't care really…he was in the way and that was that. They pace around one another, staring down in classic form.

"No idle chit chat? No, 'why are you t doing this?' type questions? " Fox questioned, sliding his desert eagle into its holster.

"The situation does seem to call for that doesn't it?"

Quatre smiled at him before stopping and setting into a fighting stance.

"However I figure you've got your reasons." He continued .

Fox smiled, making a pair of fist setting into a classic boxing style. Quatre quickly took after him leaping into the air with a jump kick, forcing Fox to dodge. He rebounded quickly firing several jabs in Quatre's direction, missing though just barely. Quatre then fired off a roundhouse, followed by another making his opponent show off his flexibility. He threw two more punches at Fox causing him to block before tossing out a few of his own. They both caught him square in his jaw, and as a result Quatre stumbled back. Fox was incredibly strong, his punches felt as if he'd been struck with a metal bat across the head. Quatre's eyes lit up as Fox rushed him, impressed by the fact he was not allowing him the time he needed to recover from the first two blows. So Quatre swept a hurried kick to the side of Fox, catching him in mid stride. Fox was in excruciating pain, his damaged ribs were making things that much harder. As he doubled over, Quatre drugged him with an uppercut followed by a barrage of right hooks. The Arabian was putting everything he had into every shot , trying to knock him down a peg. But every blow to Fox's skull was painful, his hands felt like they were hitting steel and before he knew it; Fox had countered with a stern elbow to the side of his head. _Damn…my temple…he. ._Fox was hammering him now with monstrous combinations to the stomach and face. A sneer came across his lips as he grabbed Quatre by the throat, driving him into the wall forcing the vase on the hall table to rattle. Fox pinned him to the wall using every drop of his 215 pounds to crush the air out of Quatre, not the mention the leverage he gained from choking him up and under. There was no breaking the hold. Fox could feel the blonde pilots life slipping away in his hands as he grabbed at Fox's wrist. _Am…I…gonna die here? NO!_ Quatre's hand in desperation fumbled across the table, grabbing the large vase hammering him across the head with it. Fox fell, to a knee shaking his head like a ram that had run through a brick wall. It was only a matter of time before he was loose again. Quatre ran, albeit wobbly, down stairs after Relena.

… … … … …

Chris stood alert after hearing the sounds of gunfire coming from the upper floors of the Peacecraft's manor. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew something bad was going down. Instinctively she picked up the phone in an attempt to get in touch with the security teams that stayed on constant watch. She was no soldier, despite having the experience of kidnapping Relena and holding her hostage. But that was several years ago and more like a radical whim than being a soldier. Besides it was her brother who usually did the fighting and he wasn't around anymore. With Quatre having already gone to check on Relena, the smartest thing she could think of was to pick up the black phone and push the button for the video intercom.

"The line's been cut…"

Chris quickly hustled over to the fire place, grabbing a hold of the fire poker. She held it with both hands inching into the hallway. She saw nothing. Taking in a deep breathe she crept her way into the shadows doing her best not to make a sound. She heard running coming down the steps in a hurried fashion, followed by the sound of bare feet clapping against the marble foyer floors.

"Miss Relena?"

"Come on Chris we have to leave immediately!"

"What's going on, where are your clothes?"

Relena took in a deep breathe as a heavy rattling sound seemed to penetrate the wall on the above floor. Relena again looked at Chris with serious eyes.

"We don't have time for this, we're in danger and have to get out of here."

Chris grabbed her trench coat of the adjacent chair offering it to Relena. The sound of a breaking vase followed by another set of hurried footsteps caused Chris to jump in front of Relena, holding the poker like a samurai warrior preparing to do battle.

"The hell are you two doing…run!"

Quatre fell into the wall as he came around the corner, grunting still dizzy from the quick exchange up stairs.

"Quatre you're alright!"

"Yeah…but he won't be down long Miss Relena, we have to…"

And with that a large thud was heard coming from the front foyer. Relena hurried over only to see Fox in a balled position against the front door, looking like some kind of armadillo.

"NO WAY…HE JUMPED FROM UP THERE!"

The drop was at least a good 30 feet from the second floor to the foyer. How he was alive was beyond any of them. One thing was sure, he was definitely phased. He stood up slowly popping his neck while gripping his ribs. He hobbled slightly as he turned to face her with a groan. Relena was now convinced. She'd was convinced that he and Heero were of the same cloth. Apparently, so was Quatre as he stood up muttering to himself "How did he…" A phrase that was usually used when Heero did something off the wall. Relena took off instantly after than, grabbing Chris by the hand along the way. Quatre forced himself off the ground to meet the unconventional warrior once more. Relena stopped looking back at him.

"Quatre no!"

"I have to Miss Relena…there's no one else!"

Fox took after him this time, shocking Quatre to the speed he still had despite being wounded as he was. Fox tossed a punch dead at him. Quatre blocked but had no recovery speed as Fox planted a knee right into his sternum. A heavy uppercut after that sent Quatre sliding across the floor on his back, leaving him down for the count. Fox collapsed slightly afterwards, spitting the blood from his mouth to the ground. He was wounded deep, his cracked ribs were causing him to cough up blood but he had a job to be done. He had to execute Relena Peacecraft. She stood almost paralyzed as he paced forward, pulling his piece from his shoulder holster. He began to breathe heavily pointing his weapon.

"Alright, I understand."

Relena stepped forward dropping the trench coat that was in her hands onto the floor, spreading her arms wide.

"I'm prepared to die if its my time to go…just leave Chris and Quatre be."

"Alright."

She was taken by how easily he accept her terms. She smiled confirming it in her mind. _Yes…just like Heero._

"I'll send him to you…I'll send you Heero…"

Relena closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pop of the pistol. It went off loud and clear forcing her to flinch…and it wasn't from pain. She felt nothing as she opened her eyes., Fox had fallen to one knee, with blood rushing out of his right shoulder.

"You'll do no such thing…"

Relena watched as Fox collapsed onto the floor, falling unconscious. Heero walked in from the shadows holding his .45 loosely.

"I…I won't allow it Fox…"

He looked over at Relena before leaning against the wall sliding down to the floor, leaving a streak of blood against the white sheet rock.

"So that's how it all happened eh? Damn. So what now Wu-chan?"

Wufei leaned against the bridge facing the clear creek once more. He took in a sigh as if dreading what was about to come out of his mouth.

"That's exactly what Chief Commander Une sent me here to speak with you about…"

Duo blinked rapidly for a moment as he waited to hear Wufei's proposal.

* * *

"How…did she know I was a general?"  
He sat up again shaking loose the cobwebs still in his brain. He had more questions…he needed answers.  
She was going to abide by his wishes even if he had to force her to. He swung his feet around to the side of the bed, standing still somewhat wobbly. Fox was equipped with his black combat pants and nothing more. The chiming of school bells bellowed loudly as childish laughter and voices could be heard just out side. Fox shuffled over slowly to the window, gazing out into the cobble stoned square. Students around the age of 15 to 18 roamed back and forth, hurrying about from one building to the next. It appeared as if they were enjoying their youth, something Fox had been deprived of. He'd never been to a regular school in his life…and deep inside was somewhat curious as to what it was like. He didn't give it a second thought, stumbling out his room and down the hallway. The students that were in the dorms told him hello and good-morning as they hurried down the steps past him. They were empty greetings, of the cordial nature taught only by years of charm school or a mother that didn't play the rudeness game. Their eyes told him they thought him a monster, or maybe just some weird gigolo. He was strutting around half naked in what appeared to be a women's dorm. He reached out grabbing a hold of one of the young ladies whom was passing him on the way to the stairwell. She looked into his cold eyes shocked for a moment before forcing a smile on her face.

"M…may I help you?"

He didn't say anything, watching fear creep into her face before releasing her from his strong hands.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled shaking it off with a somewhat relived expression.

"It's alright sir…don't mention it. Well have a good day."

Fox looked at the young lady in the burgundy jacket, and white skirt. The short hair brunet turned quickly clutching a notebook to her chest continuing on her way.

"Hey?"

The girl stopped and turned around. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with kindness this time. A genuine pure kindness. It was somewhat refreshing to see that children of diplomats could be good hearted people. In his time he hadn't met too many that weren't spoiled bad asses. "Where...exactly am I?"

"Well this is Miss Relena's institution…she uses this place to hold studies on peace theories and philosophy."

"Do you like it here"

She looked at him for a moment before chuckling sweetly.

"Sure I guess. Nobodies ever asked that question before."

"Relena where can I find her…?"

"She is probably at the manor…you must be a friend of hers! I wonder why she would house you here though?"

Fox turned away for the moment. Friend was the complete opposite of what he was. He's suppose to be her mortal enemy. But there he was alive and well.

"Is it far?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Not really, it's a short walk. This institution was built around the manor so she could teach us as well run the alliance. She works very hard you know?"

Fox's eyes widened. He looked down, then at the vivid young woman.

"Y...yeah."

"Okay, well I'll be late for class if I don't go, bye."

She turned and continued down the stairs stopping before coming back up.

"And sir, I think you should try and find something a tad bit suitable to wear if you are going to see her."

She laughed with a wink before waving good bye again. He responded in kind before slowly following her down stairs and into the square. Fox walked slowly as the young men and women ran past heading to class. He stopped at the bridge that connected the mansion grounds to the institution that surrounded it.

The sun beamed off the crystal clear lake. A gentle breeze blew Fox's hair back causing him to stare out over the body of water.

"It's peaceful here isn't it?"

Fox whipped around to lock eyes with Heero Yuy. He stood bandaged in a similar fashion to Fox with tapped ribs and random patch spots. Fox gave Heero a hard look not flinching at his unfriendly demeanor.

Heero shook his head holding a hand up.

"Save the theatrics, I don't plan to fight you…at least not right now. You're too wounded to put up a decent battle."

Fox growled under his breathe dismissing the last comment as he turned to look back over the lake. Fox jammed his hands in his pocket before stretching his back in out slightly. It was peaceful. It was the type of scenery that made him want to sit back and forget the world around him existed. Those were the type of dreams you were allowed to have when you were a kid. Those were the dreams of the innocent. Neither Fox nor Heero were either any longer, nor do they remember ever truly being adolescent. In age yes, but that was about it.

"Heero…"

"Shut up, don't want you to get all mushy on me."

Fox looked at him as Heero turned to face him again. Zero's pilot continued.

"What's done is done. Besides I'm not the one who'd determine your fate."

"I don't care what happens, I can't go back…"

Heero nodded, agreeing completely. He knew Fox was making an obscure reference to whatever the hell he had been doing since they parted ways, but the philosophy was right. He had to keep moving and face what was ahead. It's what made him a Gundam pilot. It's what made them brothers.

"Ah so you're the guy that was givin' everyone hell the other night. Wufei told me about another Gundam pilot, but I had to see it with my own eyes."

Fox turned to meet the owner of the voice whom was slowly making his way across the cobblestone bridge, with a woman in tow.

"And you are…?"

"Duo. Duo Maxwell…I might run and hide but I never tell a lie, that's me for the most part."

Before Fox could even respond a short perky woman forced her face into his by standing on her toes. Her large steel blue eyes sparkled, backing Fox slightly. She then took his hand and shook it. She smiled lightly.

"Fox is it? I'm Hilde; Duo's fiancé."

Fox looked over at Duo, he began to blush and smile wildly.

"You don't look like that bad a guy…"

"I…uh…"

"Look at the ring Duo bought me. Isn't it beautiful."

She rammed her hand in Fox's face, grinning just as much as her groom to be. Fox looked a Hilde's hand. A beautiful 2-karat diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight. Heero's eyes grew big. He had just heard the

news himself. Heero peered over at Duo with a raised brow. Duo chuckled nervously. He grabbed Hilde's hand back from Fox and Heero's view.

"Now darling, thought I told ya not to go flashing that thing at everybody, until we decided to make the announcement?"

"Well I didn't know if Fox was gonna be around and thought he'd want to hear it, _sweetie_."

"You're right Hilde, he should be incarcerated…and that would be generous. It's not every day you get you hands on the genuine article. Isn't that right Brigadier General?"

Fox recognized the voice and the face. Lady Une smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear smirking at him. Wufei trailed not far behind, giving Fox a heads up.

"You tried to kill a very important member of the Nation, not to mention Representative Winner."

"So quit the babbling and make short of me…_ma'am_."

Lady Une, Chief Commander of the Preventers. The equivalent of a five star General from his bearings. It was eerily quiet on that bridge then and there. Fox scanned to Wufei, his expression was just as cold as Heero's at the time. Duo closed his eyes placing his hands deep in his own pockets while Hilde was still looking at her engagement ring and repeating "Hilde Maxwell, Hilde Maxwell". The entourage simply proceeded past him. Fox watched them suspiciously, he wasn't sure what they were planning.

"So I take it you aren't hungry?"

His eyes shoot open as he stared at her. Lady Une shot a glance over her shoulder with a heavy smirk. Fox gave a subtle nod.

"Good soldier, then accompany me to Minster Darlian's dinning room."

"You aren't my superior office. I don't have to take orders from…"

"Who said anything about an order? I would simply like to speak to the man who fought three Gundams and lived to tell about it."

She saluted him before going on her way. Fox blinked as Hilde grabbed him by the hand leading him towards the manor along with the others.

* * *

"This is good Quatre, you out did yourself."

Relena said dabbing the side of her mouth with a napkin before picking up her glass of juice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss Relena. I made it special for you guys."

"I see, there was definitely some extra flavor in there." Noin stated sarcastically.

"Haha funny. But I know you like them you ate two yourself Miss Noin."

A slight blush crept into her cheeks along with a quiet chuckle from Milliardo. Fox however, just stared at his plate.

"What's wrong Fox, you don't like omelets? I can make you something different if you'd like?"

Fox looked up at Quatre.

"No thank you…I'm fine."

Quatre smiled again and nodded. He continued to eat. Fox peered across the large cherry wood table towards Lady Une. She paid him no mind, continuing her conversation with Wufei.

"I'm sure you could give it to Noin, she looks like she could pack in a few more."

The table, gave out a laugh as she hurled a spoon across at Duo, due to his snide remark. The exception to the rule was of course himself, Relena, and Heero. Heero and Relena were in there own little world, not necessarily chatting away, or even staring at each other passionately or awkwardly. They had an understand of kinds, as if just sitting there together was more than enough for them. Fox panned over to Chris, whom still shuffled through documents that need to be done. It was obvious she was a workaholic, but that's what made her perfect for the job of Relena's secretary. Fox finally stood up.

"Enough games Une…what the hell am I doing here?"

The room stopped as Lady gave him a large, devious smile.

"Of course, lets get to it shall we?"

END of PART V

Damn that took forever. I'll try to update more often for yall. Please review. Till next time…

Heero

The situation at hand in Sanc kingdom seems to have been deterred. However, new problems seem to stand in the horizon, as Lady Une offers Fox an offer can't refuse the others head back into the world around them. A world of Peace. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence episode 6

A Destined Path


	6. A Destined Path

Alrighty then! I'm back one mo' gain with a brand spanking splendiferous-ly proficient clever composition of complicated phrases, words, rhetoric and onomatopoeia that go boom! Don't ask me where I was going with that, I myself am unsure. How often do you really get to use the word onomatopoeia? NEVER! So I say what the hell! Any who down to my reviewers GunaniumGod (appreciate the love pally boy. Thought I'd lost you there for a while!) and heaven'sgirl( I do what I can my dear, I hope this chapter meets your standards! I'll try to get to reading your fics when I can, but as you'll discover in your near future… college is a bitch)

My rants are done…let's get it on!

* * *

"Enough games Une…what the hell am I doing here?"

The room stopped as Lady gave him a large, devious smile.

"Of course, lets get to it shall we?"

A Destined Path

She glared at him hard as he stood with a clinched fist. Fox wasn't sure what to expect any longer. He should have been either arrested or killed for his transgressions of the day, being made an example of for any fool who ever crossed ESUN or the Preventers. He licked his lips slowly, anticipating what Lady Une had to say. She glanced down at his dog tags before tossing them on the table in front of her. Fox felt his neck finally realizing their removal. He grunted as she spoke.

"You, Brigadier General Fox McClain, class 2, ID number 67289 are here by under arrest under violation of article 57, section 6, article 33, section 1, and article 40, section 2 of the Earth-Space Unified Nation Accords."

Fox narrowed his eyes as she gave him a serious glare. Wufei quickly stood up along with Zechs whom trained a gun on him. Heero didn't make a move, he simply sat there allowing the events to unfold as such. Fox put his hands up, conceding to defeat. He knew this would happen if he failed. There would be no rescue mission, and he wasn't a P.O.W. Fox was solely left in the hands of the Nation and its judicial system. Une continued.

"You'll be executed, Brigadier General. You are aware of that aren't you?"

"I knew there was no going back."

She smiled.

"Well then…as Chief Commander of the Preventers, I have full authority over what happens within my jurisdiction."

Fox turned looking at Relena who in turn granted him a sympathetic look. It was out of her hands, and she knew it. She felt compelled to speak, to provide him with peace of mind. But she could not.

"Since I don't see a jury in sight, here is your sentencing, I find you guilty on all accounts! Wind, kill him…"

They all looked up shocked, as Zechs cocked his weapon pointing it at Inferno's pilot. Relena stood quickly slamming her hand on the table.

"You have no right! You haven't even turned him over to the Council yet! How can…"

"Relena be quiet…" Heero grumbled while grabbing her by the shirt. "He violated the laws. He's to be dealt with accordingly…"

She looked over at Heero shocked by the statement. How could he just write him off like that? Sure they fought and he did try to kill her, but Relena believed in giving people a second chance. To err is human, but forgiveness is divine…or so said the Christian Lord once. Fox didn't flinch or move. He glared hard at the platinum blonde in front of him challenging him to fire off the round. Zechs complied pulling the trigger that would silence Fox McClain forever…instead a hole bore in the wall behind him only several centimeters from his ear. Zechs lowered his weapon putting it on the table.

"Brigadier General Fox McClain has been executed. Have his time of death recorded for the official records."

Lady Une grinned showing her pleasure with Preventer Wind. Wufei wasted no time sliding a file across the table to one Fox McClain. He looked down at it as the words "top secret" stood out in large red lettering along with the Preventers seal on the top right corner.

"As of now, the Mars Colonies soldier Brigadier General Fox McClain, does not exist."

"You're kidding?"

"No Fox, as of now you are officially dead. Military records will show a K.I.A status."

Fox looked at every person in the room. The air they gave off was one of relief and great prosperity, something Fox had not witnessed in years. Yet, here he stood, the future glaring him the face contained within a manila folder outlined in red ink. Lady Une stood up placing a hand on her hip.

"I couldn't kill you, that would be a waste…"

"Well, what now?" Fox asked.

"You have a new lease on life. Do with it as you see fit. However, I'm sure you'd find that the life of a Preventer isn't half bad."

"Are you trying to recruit me?"

"You took the fight to my best warriors Fox, that's no small task at all. We appreciate talent such as yours."

Fox cocked his head slightly still chewing it over in his head. Again he looked at Heero, his facial expression had not changed one bit. Wasn't that always the way? Fox sat back down, leaning forward on the table, grabbing his fork.

"So you're asking me to betray my nation?"

"Hello, You're dead man…you can't betray them! Did someone miss the significant points or what!" Duo smirked, sipping on his orange juice with a blatant slurp. Fox opened the file looking through it for a moment. It was his new official records. Still Fox McClain but as a Preventer. The code name Phantom was issued, how ironic.

"That's allot for you to ask of me on the spot like this. Can you wait a while?"

Une nodded standing up once more.

"Take all the time you need. Just keep in mind that there isn't much else for you to do McClain."

She left the room accompanied by Wufei and Zechs. Noin grabbed her plate taking it with here while yelling "Hey guys wait up!" Fox glared down at his profile. Killed in action, he definitely felt like his code name fit.

"Fox…"

He looked up as Relena gave him a warm smile.

"It'll all be okay I promise."

"How can you say that when I just tried to kill you? How do you know I won't try again?"

"I don't, but I have faith."

"Faith huh?"

She nodded forcing Heero to crack a slight smile. Fox's eyes shot open in shock. He smiled…that was foreign to him. Fox knew then and there that it was a pretense to his ultimate decision.

* * *

"The reports on the attack have been submitted, sir."

"And the General…?"

"Brigadier General McClain has been reported as killed in action."

He slammed his fist on the table in anger. His baby blue eyes slanted down ward with disgust before taking in a deep breathe.

"I told that stupid sonuvabitch to not get killed…"

He quickly lightened up his mood leaning back slightly in his chair, with a soft chuckle. The silver haired man in front of him tapped the .45 Colt-Python revolver on his hip before speaking once more in his scratchy voice.

"What do I tell the others, sir?"

"The hell do you mean, Brigadier General McClain was killed carrying out his selfish little mission…end of story."

"But the girl…I don't think she'll take it too lightly. I mean they were…"

"She knew what she was getting into when she got involved. Death is a part of war…she'll just have to deal with it."

The silver haired man saluted before turning and walking out the room leaving his superior officer in solace. He smiled slightly to himself.

"All well, one less nuisance around."

* * *

After Colony 200, word had officially gotten out about the demise of one Fox McClain leaving anyone who knew about him, be it friends or CO's, in a state of shock and disbelief. Ceremonies were held by the Mars Colonies special task force "The Red Knights" to honor their supposedly fallen comrade. However back on Earth, Fox McClain still lived, internalizing his next move…

Inferno…where do I go from here? What's the next step in my life and times? He'd been asking himself that very question for the past 2 weeks straight as his wounds slowly healed. His and Inferno's…a man named Howard had made it his single and solitary goal to repair every Gundam involved in the incident that occurred upon Fox's arrival. He and his crew did bang up work, making sure to pay attention to every little detail. Not just on the inner workings of the machine, but of the extravagant designs that these mobile suits had. The past two weeks within the Sanc Kingdom hadn't exactly been a get away for him. He spent most of his time in the exercise facilities working his damaged shoulder and ribs back into suitable fighting shape…that was against doctors orders. Fox had never liked doctors to begin with, they were nothing but legalized drug dealers trying to make money off the sick and wounded. Would you let some thug off the street tell you to pop a few pills and go to sleep without raising a suspicious brow? Of course you wouldn't, the only difference between Joey Numbers on the corner and Dr. Barnes in a hospital was a piece of white paper that said Barnes was trained to give you drugs. Whatever…so Fox would train anyway. He'd been in his body his whole life, ergo, Fox was better qualified to speak on behalf of it's limits. But after breaking his back in the weight room he'd find himself on the large catwalk of the hanger located deep beneath Peacecraft manor. Watching with every adjustment made.

"Zero's almost done…"

Fox didn't look up as Heero strolled in next to him. Fox let out a laugh as one of Howard's engineers welded the metal on the back of his machine.

"Why is it that your mobile suits always get done first?"

"Because the underworld beckons my soul and that of those who I've slain."

Fox shut his eyes tightly, Heero still saw darkness during daylight. It was as if the man would never find true peace at heart, he was destined to be the tool of hell…and he was aware of it.

"You don't have to fight you know?"

"If I don't fight then someone else will take my place sending people to the ferryman. I can't ask someone else to bare that load."

"Don't act so self-righteous…you ain't the only one who's seen hellfire and brimstone."

Heero nodded before breaking out into a gut wrenching laugh. Fox turned to him quickly, wide eyed and surprised. He stood erect now looking down at the slightly shorter Heero. Heero looked up at him quickly changing back into his normal stoic mode. Fox could finally see it. He could see the changes these people had brought upon him. The emotion he was beginning to show, his humanity slowly coming back. Heero placed a hand on Fox's shoulder .

"Fox, what will you do once Inferno is complete?"

"I don't know yet…honestly there isn't much I can do. Une is right, there isn't much work a phantom can get is there?"

"Screw Une, Fox. Your life is yours…and no on else's. Do what feels right to you."

"What feels right huh?"

Heero gave nod before turning to walk away. Fox watched him with a heavy sigh. Heero hadn't really helped at all, in fact he'd probably made things worse. He was leaning towards listening to Une and her proposal. He didn't have much emotion towards anything since his defeat. He'd lost in what he tried to do, and now he couldn't go home. He couldn't go back.

"Heero!"

Heero Yuy stopped turning around once more. Fox glanced at him darkly for a moment before speaking.

"What is it that feels right to you?"

Heero looked over at Inferno gazing at it's dual set of large demonic wings. He looked back over at Fox once more.

"Relena."

"Relena?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, Relena. I made a promise back in L3...to her. I'd said I'd always protect her."

"Always?"

"It's not much Fox, but it's the one thing that keeps me going. To see her smile again, I'd fight God himself. That's what's important to me."

Heero began to strut away leaving Fox with a large smile on his face. The changes in Heero, were minor but immanent. Thought spoken in a stale tone and through an uncaring façade, his eyes spoke the truth. He only cared about making her happy. Fox on the spot had made up his mind, he knew what path to walk.

* * *

"Has he given you word yet Chief Commander Une?"

"No, I haven't received anything from him."

Hilde looked down slightly at the large oak table of Lady Une's office. It's lacquered surface gave the white glowing reflection provided by the beaming sun from outside Une's massive window..

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? Perhaps we _should _lock him down."

Une smirked to herself slightly clasping both hands together before bringing them to a rest under her nose. She took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Yes, we could do that but then the move we just made would be spoiled. I want him to realize that his best chance is to stick with us no…"

The large thumping from the other side of the door caused Hilde to jump slightly. She soothed her uniform back out as Une called for culprit to enter into the room. There stood Heero Yuy, pacing in cool and collective as usual.

"Heero, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about Fox, you'll probably hear from him soon."

"What makes you so sure?"

He walked back to the window gazing out. The scenery was one of great beauty as the trees were green and full of life. The sun seemed to sparkle off the large lake located just in the distance and on the other side, a perfect view of Peacecraft manor was grandly displayed.

"It's because he has no where left to go…he'll choose to fight as oppose to watching. He'll want to rectify his mistakes."

Hilde looked over at him with a questioned look on her face. She rubbed the back of her head .

"You speak as if there's a war going on."

"No, at least not yet anyway."

She pulled to full attention, looking down at Une now. She closed her eyes as if to agree with Heero.

"You can't be serious…?" Hilde snapped, slapping her hands on Une's desk.

"Fox didn't act on his own. He was ordered to come here…the Mars Colonies are up to something."

"You plan to find out what don't you Heero?"

"Yeah…"

"You came here to tell me that?"

He shook his head slightly, running a hand through his wild hair.

"I wanted to ask you a favor…"

* * *

"Why is it that this doesn't get any easier!" Relena shouted with a stretch as she headed down the front steps of the Alliance building on the out skirts of Sanc Kingdom. Quatre chuckled to himself quietly, all the while shaking his head. He agreed with her completely. Things never seemed to get any easier for any of them, even in a time that seemed relatively peaceful. Regardless they had to keep pushing forward for the peace if nothing else. Relena stopped slightly looking down towards the street. Her limo door had opened wide unexpectedly, as a tall tan skinned young man stepped out. He shook his plats before pulling a barrette on his head, smoothing his eyebrows down to his liking. He adjusted his Preventers jacket before shooting a nod to the pair on the steps.

"It's Fox!"

They hurried down the steps still somewhat surprised to see him. Relena glimpsed into his hazel eyes. They were just as wild as before, nothing seemed to have changed.

"Mr. McClain?"

"Fox is fine Ms. Darlain."

She glanced at him strangely, looking back at Quatre. He smiled shrugging as if he wasn't truly sure himself what to expect. She gave him a warm smile before continuing.

"Alright Fox, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He pulled out a piece of paper out of the pocket of his black and green Preventers jacket . He held it over to her with a serious expression. An expression earned only by years of military life. She unfolded it curiously as Quatre snuck up behind her. They both grabbed at the paper reading it simultaneously.

"Preventer Fox N. McClain codename: Phantom, ID number 12877 is here by ordered by Chief Commander Lady Une to assist in the well being of Minister Relena Darlain…what is this?"

Fox saluted her, not moving as he spoke.

"It's an order…and as well as a request. I'm your new bodyguard Minister."

Quatre walked over extending his hand to Fox. He gave a laugh as Fox continued to watch him suspiciously.

"It's good to know your on our side Fox. I'm sure you'll do well."

Fox gave a nod before gripping his hand firmly.

"I'll do the best I know how, besides…"

He then looked over to Relena with a slight smirk.

"…I'm curious to know what is it about this woman that makes everyone swoon so."

She blushed slightly before giving a practiced laugh.

"Yes, I look forward to it."

A cool breeze shot by kicking Relena's long honey blonde hair to the side. She pulled the stray strands out of her face as she smiled. Fox only watched, this was all he could do. This is where the beaten path ended. _Alright Heero, I'll protect her. I'll fight God just like you would…dear brother._

END of PART VII

Phew…that was hard to write for some reason. Doing the best I can though, I hope you all enjoyed that despite it being a filler chappy. Anyways please review.

Heero

Heero departs for Mars, leaving the Relena and the others back on earth. As the time of peace seems to slowly begin to deteriorate the others continue on with life, unawares of the pain to come. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence episode 7:

Peaceful, yet Fleeting Days


	7. Peaceful, yet Fleeting Days

BERIKIKIKIKIKI! I have returned with a brand new chappy for you to observe. Absurd is it that this fic has had over 300 hits, but only 15 reviews, dude what's with that shit! No need to sit aside people, don't be shy leave a happy review or set me on fire. Whatever's clever Trevor just let me know something, nobody likes to write and get nothing. But it's all good peeps just do what you do, keep reading cause it'll be one hell of a fic when I get through. GundaniumGod be patient dawg, a little actions on the way soon it won't be long. And to Hiquraki welcome to my universe, I'm glad you like the chapter and story I'll do all I can to quench you Gundam thirsts!

But seriously, much love to anyone who even just paid my fic half a mind to look at it! I would like more reviews but I don't take it personal. I was just rhyming because I'm a weird mofo who does things on a whim. I am a Gemini you know?

So…Let's get it on!

* * *

"Have your passport and identification ready!"

The female in red army fatigue yelled as the passengers on the shuttle exited into the large hanger bay. She and 3 other colleagues checked the gates. It was standard procedure really. The Mars Colonies tended to post several layers of security, all from leaving the shuttle, to getting inside the airport, and once again upon departure. They weren't about to let anything unwanted in their peaceful home. Apparently they didn't oppose to wasting the tax payers money or time to do it. The colonist however really didn't care much, as long as they were safe. That's what counted.

"Heero…Yuy?"

He looked at her with cold eyes before giving a nod.

"Like former colonies leader Heero Yuy?"

"My father named me after him. He was a huge supporter of the colonies."

She watched as his bags passed through the scanners. His equipment and laptop were quickly identified as Military class. Something that on Mars was highly illegal. He didn't flinch as she glanced back at him.

"Pretty heavy gear to have on a civilian craft Mr. Yuy…exactly what are you doing here on Mars?"

"I'm a government engineer, I'm suppose to run maintenance checks on this dome."

He reached in his pocket pulling out his practice licenses and government certification. She nodded to the guard allowing him to proceed onward into the colony.

"Well make sure everything is running nice and sweet Mr. Yuy"

"Hn."

**Peaceful, yet Fleeting Days**

"I'm not quite sure what to wear…what do you think the white one or the green one?"

Her cat only looked at her as she fancied the two dresses still sheltered in their clear plastic over covering. She smiled to herself, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Claes, I won't get anywhere if you don't help me out."

Claes blinked before licking his paw, dragging it across his dark gray coat. Relena closed her eyes before running a stray hand through her honey blonde hair in a similar fashion. Hers however, almost seemed somewhat frustrated. She didn't know why she was going through all this drama over something as simple as dinner. But it had become her tendency to over do things a bit from time to time. She was always in the lime light, so she had to dress accordingly. She was promised a quiet, relaxing meal…but somehow she just knew she couldn't trust that.

"Well what about you? What would you wear?"

"I wouldn't know…I'm not a woman."

"But I'm sure a man like you has got to have some interesting input on the matter."

Fox snorted at her before pulling his piece from his holster, popping a clip out, quickly grabbing another and jamming it back into place. Relena noticed Fox did that allot. He said it was good practice he learned a long time ago from a colleague. "Reloading is the most crucial thing in battle, so I do this to stay sharp". However it turned out to be more like a nervous habit. He only did it when he wasn't sure how to respond or if it got too quiet. He obviously felt as if this was an awkward conversation. Fox McClain, a man's man…being asked about formal attire. He looked over at Relena slowly. She continued to stare at him as if she knew he was going to say something. He shook it off looking forward again continuing to practice his quick reloads. Yeah, definitely a nervous habit.

"Okay…lets say it was for a mission."

"What?"

"No seriously, what if you had to dress like a woman to pull off a hit…which one?"

His caramel colored cheeks quickly picked up a slight red tent to them as he turned his back to her completely. He scoffed. "That's silly, why the hell would they have me dress like a woman!"

"But if you were asked, you'd do it right? Isn't it a soldiers duty to follow orders?"

He took in a deep breath slouching his shoulders slightly. He gave a grunt before responding very quietly and quickly. "Yeahsure…"

Relena smiled hooking her thumbs on the inside of the long satin belt that held her mauve colored robe shut, as if to say "I knew you would". She held them both up, encouraging Fox to make a decision with her eyes. She tossed her head slightly in the direction of each one with a wide smile. Fox shook his head in almost disbelief. Was this really the same person who commanded respect from so many great nations, generals and ambassadors alike?

"Who knew you were so damn silly?"

"Most people don't…I have to be so serious all the time, these are the kind of things I only get to do when nobody's around."

She placed both of her dresses on the bed before plopping down next to them with a heavy sigh. She looked almost embarrassed a little by what she just told him. It was hard for her to keep friends in the line of work she was in. What a turn around from her child hood days, and even from before she met Heero. Relena was always well liked, respected, and loved. But that didn't mean she wasn't lonely. She picked Claes up scratching the top of his head as he purred. He stretched his neck out as if to gain the full effect of Relena's pampering before hopping out her lap and running out the room. Relena continued to look down at her hand.

"I'm sorry Fox, your job is to protect me and nothing more."

He glared at her, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"The white one…"

She looked up at him as he watched her. His expression still stern as he spoke in his deep, smooth voice.

"I think you'd look nice in the white one."

She smiled turning her head to the side as he grabbed the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Quatre leaned back in his chair, giving off a deep yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few days mainly due to the fact that he'd been close to killing himself by trying to persuade President Harrington and the rest of an on edge ESUN Council that Mars isn't so bad. Put that on top of the fact he ran the Winner family business at the same time, and it isn't too hard to see the reason his eyes were turning red. Why did he have to be the only male born out of the bunch? His family's tradition would not allow one of his many sisters to run the company as long as a male born of the Winner persuasion was alive and capable. He'd tried on numerous occasions to get out of it, but Rashid wasn't about to let him disappoint his father. He yawned again before getting back to work on his laptop with the melodious sounds of Beethoven coming from his stereo system.

"Master Quatre?"

Quatre looked up at the intercom on his desk , pressing the glowing red button in response to his title. A screen slid out, turning on to reveal the image of Rashid. Quatre leaned back in his chair with a stretch before popping his neck.

"What's up Rashid?"

"I have news master, is it alright if I come in and see you?"

Quatre looked at the screen hard for a moment taking in a deep breath. It had to be important for Rashid to ask him permission to come speak. Quatre nodded with a polite chuckle.

"Of course, Rashid. My door is always open."

"I appreciate that. We'll be up shortly."

"We?" He questioned.

"Wufei Chang is with me. Is that a problem master?"

Quatre shook his head causing his blonde bangs to waver from side to side in accordance with his response. Rashid's face didn't change at all.

"It's fine Rashid, it's always good to hear from a friend."

Rashid nodded, as his picture faded away. The screen quickly slid back into the desk from wince it came. He took a deep breath, something told him he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

* * *

"One would think that you'd dislike doing things like this…"

He looked across the table at her with a slight grin. He didn't smile much…not since he was 5 anyway. The events of Sanc Kingdom's collapse were enough to drive anyone insane, especial the Kingdom's crown prince. But Milliardo couldn't help but grant a smirk at her comment, despite it all she was still strong, and that wasn't going to change her. His smile wasn't out of amusement but pride, she grew into such an elegant woman. His baby sister, a woman…21 years of age sitting across from him in all her glory.

"Honestly I don't, but I figured we should spend some time together."

"What brought this about Milliardo?"

He sipped his water before looking out the window into the rainy streets. The candle light gave a dim reflection off the glass, paling only slightly as the water appeared to absorb everything around it, giving a distorted ripple on the pane outside. Milliardo shrugged, clasping his hands together with a slight pop of the knuckle.

"I guess, I just owe it to you…"

"Owe?" Relena snapped to, looking over at him puzzled.

"It's no secret that I'm not what you would call a good man…and by that same right I was no better brother. I hardly know anything about you and your blood is the same as mine…"

Relena glanced over at her brother as he began to stare into his glass of water. His baby blue eyes seemed to be filled with a cold regret. One that was heavy with remorse for past deeds, yet unapologetic in the same since.

"It's hard to know someone when you don't know yourself Milliardo."

"Point well taken Relena…"

She looked down as well after watching her brother look off to the side awkwardly. She didn't mean to sound so sharp tongued toward him. But the truth was she couldn't help it. They really didn't do much together with her work and his, minor exceptions being holidays. But even then, Relena would spend more time with Noin than her brother. He'd simple sit in his study with a glass of brandy or watch football on television. However she knew that when things got tight, he'd be there to save her. Or would that be Zechs?

It was Milliardo Peacecraft that led the White Fangs rebellion against Trieze Khushrenada,. It was Milliardo Peacecraft that blew himself into an oblivion inside Libra's engine room, but he wears no mask now. The question was for him to answer but she damn sure was spending allot of time considering it herself. Were his actions extremely courageous or just plain cowardice?

"…You're 21 now, it seems like just yesterday I begged mother to let me hold you."

"Did she let you?"

He smiled with a chuckle before sipping his water. "No." They both gave soft laughter learned only through years of diplomatic training. He leaned back in his chair running his left hand across his face before continuing. "She was afraid I'd drop you. But that never stopped me from looking into your crib when you slept."

Relena looked up at him cocking her head slightly to the side "You did?"

"Yeah, it was satisfying to know that the whole Peacecraft monarchy wouldn't be mine to bear alone. I'd share it with my baby sister."

"That was a rather adult way of looking at things Milliardo."

"I guess so, but it's all I knew how to do."

The waiter walked over setting a tray holder down, placing the tray of food down on top of it. He smiled clasping his hands together in an overly excited fashion.

"Alright now, who had the 12 ounce ribeye, medium rare with grilled onions and mushrooms?" Milliardo held his hand up with a silent nod as he placed the plate down in front of him. He turned now looking at Relena holding up her plate with a grin equally as big as his previous one. "So this must be Foreign Minister Peacecraft's?"

She nodded politely as he put it down in front of her. He quickly grabbed a cheese grater holding it out towards Relena, she shook her head causing him to shrug and pack up his trey. "Enjoy your meal!" He said pacing off quickly. Her brother grabbed a napkin off the table, pulling it gently across his lap in order to protect his clothing. Milliardo was dressed nicely in a dark gray Italian suit with a red vest. His silk tie complemented the handkerchief in his pocket. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, held together with only a small black tie that was barely noticeable, giving him a mobster look rivaled only by the real thing. And seeing him like that she could only wonder how much blood stained her brothers hands over the years?

"You must hate me?"

She looked at him again with a lightened gaze as he began to slowly saw through his steak as if he had to cut through the very bone that it once was attached to. His expression was one that was flat. She twirled her pasta in a similar manner to his cutting, causing her to stop before quickly shoving a hefty bite into her mouth. She chewed quickly gulping down a large quantity of water to go with it…and he still didn't move. Relena paused for a long stretch continuing to gaze upon her brother as he finally raised a piece of meat to his mouth, chewing calmly like an aristocrat should. She knew he wasn't going to say another word to her unless she spoke up on the issue at hand.

* * *

"Class S metals…that's bullshit translation for Gundanium. But Dr. J and the others have long since passed. Not to mention all the basic blue prints should be held solely in the possession of the pilots."

He tapped twice on the mouse pad bringing up more figures that he should've by no means been looking. But he had to know what was going on in the Mars Colonies. Fox's arrival was easily the start of something bigger. He'd been working hard for the past couple of weeks, and this was his first real break in the situation.

"Gundanium alloy isn't something you make farm equipment with. I have a pretty good idea on the why, but the how and when are what's bugging me."

"Hey you, Mr. Engineer?"

Heero glanced up from his lap top. The foreman stood with his hands on his hips. He was an older man that looked about in his late 40's early 50's. His thick beard had traces of gray hairs sprinkled through out, each one representing a bit of wisdom he had that Heero probably hadn't. He was a man of a large build, probably a former soldier that has long since hung up his Leo cannon. He smiled at Heero motioning for him to come over. Heero closed his lap top, complying with a nod. The foreman wrapped his arm around Heero's shoulder with a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you take a break kid, you've been at it since you got here?"

Heero shook his head slightly "There's work to be done, so I can't rest."

The foreman stood up stretching his tree trunk like arms before punching Heero playfully in the arm. He naturally didn't flinch.

"You work really hard. That's an admirable trait to have." He scratched at his beard slightly, like a dog pawing for fleas before continuing. "But it won't do you a lick of good if you're exhausted."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Heero turn walking back towards his laptop. The foreman leaned against the rail with a laugh looking out over the plant core at which they worked. The generators gave a harmonic hum to them as several men with orange jumpsuits checked them.

"Well, since I can't get you to take a break how about you do something that isn't quite as strenuous as air pump maintenance?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well a representative from the President's office is coming to run inspections on the plant. I want you to take her where she has to go."

Heero flipped up lap top again typing at a rapid pace.

"That's fine. I'll keep an eye on her."

The foreman gave a slight laugh before walking off to return back to work. _Playing baby-sitter to a mars rep huh? I suppose I'll just have to go along with things for now. At least until I'm finished with my own investigation._

* * *

They almost completed the meal in silence. Zechs had kept his promise for the most part. Outside of the storm clouds that continued to create a fuss outside. There hadn't been a single reporter or civilian in sight. Apart from the awkward silence that had plagued them both, it was a peaceful meal. but what was she to say? She didn't know if she really hated him or not. They hardly did anything together over the last six years, seven if you count the days when he was still parading around in that silver helmet, or gray trench coat. But on the upside, he'd always been there for her in the shadows, much like her beloved Heero. She figured she at least owed him an explanation. Because Relena figured about halfway through her pasta that he'd be just as content as if she loved him as if she hated him. At least he'd know where he stood.

"Not really, it's just…kind of hard to talk to you."

"Is it so?"

She nodded slightly playing with the remains of the pasta dish in front of her as the sounds of thunder rippled slightly outside.

"Well then," Zechs set down his knife before picking his head up. "I guess that's somewhat relieving to hear. But if you honestly hate me dear sister please just say so." Relena's eyes narrowed at him slightly. His face kept the same nonchalant demeanor that was there before. She didn't like when people tried to put words in her mouth. Even more so she didn't like the fact that her own brother was trying to tell her she needed to be disgusted at the sight of him.

"Do you like abhorrence, Milliardo?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I just want to know your true feelings is all."

"Right now you're making me not like you…"

He laughed with closed eyes at her last obviously aggravated statement. Relena felt like she was being teased…however Milliardo wasn't the kind to make jokes. His laughter was more due to the fact that her frustration made her normal. He deep down feared that the position she held would turn her heart necessarily into ice. Her kindness, her femininity, everything would become mere shadows of themselves. 6 years ago, Relena was naive and carefree. And in less than a year she developed a strength and political discipline that could rivals those who were politicians their whole life. She continued to get stronger even to this day. He couldn't help but laugh, seeing she could still pout. Relena stood up slamming her palms down on the table with a growl.

"Thank you for the meal. I'm leaving…"

"Relena…I'm just happy that's all. You've become so strong, you have to carry the views of the universe on your shoulders yet you can still be embarrassed. You're still a woman. Free to hate, free to love." He stood up turning her to face him. He drew her into a strong embrace before kissing her on the cheek. "My baby sister…don't ever loose site of what makes you who you are."

"Milliardo…"

"Let's do this again sometime."

He looked at her heavily. His eyes were filled with a misplaced compassion, like the eyes of a man who'd seen his own funeral only days before. Relena felt a chill as he turned, feeling the cold air generated from his tall frame making an exit. She watched him pulled the black band from his pony tail, allowing his platinum blonde hair to flow freely down his back.

"Milliardo?"

He continued to head out not pausing. "Zechs!" That stopped him. He turned to her with a crooked smile. And with that she knew the truth. She knew what was coming , they all knew. Fox's arrival would be regarded as more than the beginning of a new alliance, but the start of a revolution….and Zechs would be called to the front line.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Engineer. You're on!"

Heero tucked his lap top under his arm with a nod, as he headed for the main lobby to carry out his task. He took the orange hat off his head as taking in one last breath. As he looked up his eyes got wide. He was stricken with a type of nostalgia, not quite like the one he'd felt when he saw Inferno again for the first time. But something a bit more personal. She turned as well, and instantly the two locked onto the other overwhelmed with surprise. Her emerald green eyes glowed passionately smiling her attractive smile again. She seemed captivated by his fiery eyes, and wild mane. Her perfect curves, her golden hair. They could only think of a times past. He regained composure of himself just as quickly as he'd lost it, and thus he spoke, saying the only thing he could.

"Sylvia Noventa…"

END of PART VII

Sorry that took way, way longer than I meant for it too! But I'm a busy man, and school comes first! Wolf is pro education (V!). I'll try to be a bit more tenacious with my updates, but I make no promises! Read and Review peeps.

(**Heero**)

The situation appears to be getting worse by the day as relations between Mars, Earth, and the Space Colonies turns cold. The others prepare for the worse while, Sylvia Noventa, a ghost from Heero's past emerges once again as he's in the middle of his investigations. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of innocence episode 8

The Red Planet


	8. The Red Planet

Okay, okay…I know what your thinking…(awkward silence follows) no punch line, I just claim to know what your thinking. Just claim, nothing else (cough). Ah well, on to my thank you.

SerenityDeath, thanks for showing an interest, it's greatly appreciated! You'll have to stay tuned to see if the old HxR pairing will happen again, I'm know for my twists after all, but we'll see. GundaniumGod, thanks for being such a loyal little monkey! Just ask my dear friend UnromanticPoetess how I feel about that trait. Much appreciation to you my friend. Now, now, I'm sure your sick of my ranting!

So…let's get it on!

* * *

_After Colony 200, the tension between the Earth-Space Unified Nation and the Mars Colonies seemed to grow worse by the passing second. The Gundam pilots, spring into action hoping to prevent an incident before it can start, this time without the use of their mobile suits. However, humankind seems content with the cycle of war, peace, and revolution for as long as human beings exist. This time taking center stage, is The Mars Colonies. It's dusty red surface, reflecting the bloodshed to come._

**The Red Planet**

"Sylvia…Noventa."

She flipped a stray blond lock of hair over her shoulder with a coy grin spread across her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Representative Noventa will due just fine Mr…?"

She extended her hand shaking her head as if trying to find the words. Her smile widened, prompting Heero to play along with her little show. Heero knew the moment she saw him what he was up to. He wasn't a Mars engineer, but a highly skilled agent. Heero's initial thought was to wait until he got her some place alone then kill her, call it an accident. She was a liability to his mission and yet he found himself taking hold of her soft delicate hand, giving it a firm business like shake.

"Yuy, Heero Yuy."

She rose an eyebrow with a slight chuckle at his monotone voice. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Like the former colonist leader?"

"The very same."

"Interesting."

Heero looked up at the two men in black suits behind her. He glared at the small barely noticeable bulge under their left arm. _Secret Service…no, both armed with basic 9mm pistols. Government branches use SI glock .45's. Possibly mercenaries. I'll have to keep an eye on them._

"If you don't mind Representative Noventa, I'd like to get this started. I have work to finish."

"That's fine Mr. Yuy, please lead the way."

Heero gave a slight nod before walking off in front of her. She smiled as she and her body guards began to follow. Heero stopped suddenly turning towards her guards . His eyes still icy as he spoke. "You'll have to wait here. You two aren't authorized."

Sylvia gave them a reassuring wave, causing the two men to back down and take a defensive stance at the front door.

"Satisfied Mr. Yuy?"

"Hn."

He turned again heading into the door way after Heero. The years had brought much to discuss.

* * *

"Heero is on Mars?"

"Yes, apparently he's been investigating the situation farther." Wufei stated pacing towards the large side window in Quatre's corner office.

"He has good reason to be there too. The disposition of their people seems to be growing more violent."

Wufei continued to glare out the window at the beautiful scenery that blossomed 22 story's lower. From there, the people going about their every day lives seemed more like an elaborate ant farm than anything. The thoughts that rushed through Wufei's mind stabbed at him, causing his lip to curl up slightly in disgust. It was from there, he could see how truly insignificant humanity really was. He couldn't make out a single face from where he stood, but he knew that on their lips was conversation about the childish Mars Colonies. Every word that came out was an assault on everything they ever fought for, and it sickened him. He closed his eyes, swallowing his thoughts once more before continuing.

"Yeah, I figured you knew what was going on a little better then the rest of us, being on the colonies  
council after all. Any info that might help out?"  
Quatre nodded scratching his forehead lightly before leaning back in his chair.  
"I hear my share of things sitting where I sit. But I don't see why you just don't talk to Miss Relena? She deals with things more so then me due to her being Foreign Minister and all."  
Wufei pulled a tooth pick out of his pocket. He slid it into his left corner of his mouth all while licking his lips.  
"Yeah, but getting a hold of Relena right now isn't exactly the easiest task in the world."  
"What about Fox?"  
"He's the reason that we can't find her. He's pretty thorough when it comes to security."  
"Translation he still doesn't trust everyone yet." Quatre stated with heavy eyes.  
"Why would he," Wufei scoffed "he was pretty much forced into being Darlian's muscle."

Quatre stood up walking back over to the window with Wufei. He sighed placing a thoughtful hand under his chin.

"Now that I think about it perhaps it's for the better. She has enough problems of her own."

Wufei nodded. "Not that she isn't already aware that everything is coming to a head."

"So what exactly has Heero been doing?"

"He's working as an engineer at one of the plants near the Mars Militia arms facility. It seems as if recently they signed an undisclosed contract with Phase Tech."

"Phase Tech? The arms dealers?"

"The same. Are you aware of the reason mobile suits were being brought back despite President Harrington passing the bill to rid armaments in the Unified Nation?"

"Of course. Mars wasn't included in the bill, and Phase Tech pushed for them to get arms to keep from going bankrupt."

"Right, Mars was settled by mainly soldiers and military factories, it's only natural they wouldn't want to disarm themselves."

"I can attest to that Wufei. We've been trying to put together a new treaty to include Mars in the bill, but Prime Minister Mishima isn't biting. She thinks its insulting to her people that only now that Mars has begun to gain military power that we want to include them as a factor."

"I don't like that woman. She has the personality of a pitbull."

"Either way, everyone has got their finger on the red button," Quatre paced back to the other side of the room with his arms folded "I think they are aware of the Gundams."

"The Gundams!"

"At the very least Altron, Tallgeese, and Inferno."

"Dammit…I'm assuming satellite images caught some of the battle. It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"That's right. Mishima doesn't know Fox and Inferno still exists. She's denying any knowledge of the Gundam, says that it was obviously a rebel faction at work."

Wufei sneered again "That's bullshit, who does she think she's fooling with that story?"

"It checks out on paper though. Inferno doesn't exists on their records."

"Let me guess, Me and Zechs are listed. Gundam and all."

Quatre didn't have to say anything. Wufei understood completely about the situation at hand. The Earth Sphere had registered Gundams, and that was more than reason enough for Mishima to keep herself armed to the teeth. They couldn't play the Fox card, because that overall would make the ESUN look worse than it already did. Wufei and Quatre just sat staring out the window, contemplating their next move.

* * *

"I suppose it's no coincidence you're working at the plant that ties directly with the Martian Militia?"

Heero looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Sylvia, you know as well as I do that something is up."

She nodded before scratching at her eyebrow with a deep breathe. She exhaled deeply as if this was something she'd heard before, maybe even expected. Her position more than likely required her to deny allot of things, working so close with Mishima and all.

"I hear things from time to time. But nothing bad enough to draw you up here."

"Is that the truth or what you're paid to say?"

"It's all I know."

"Bullshit, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you don't know anything…?"

"That's what I'm telling you. If you believe it or not is entirely left up to you."

Heero stopped, leaning against the hallway wall. The artificial setting sunlight of the domes cut through the small rectangular windows at the top of the wall left a orange-ish glow on its dark gray paint. His long brown hair covered his eyes while his head hung forward. Sylvia knew that look, he was flustered. She was one of the few people that knew it was possible for Heero to show that emotion, she gazed at it so many times sitting with him on that brown suede couch that her grandmother had given her. He'd sit on the left end with his hands on his knees and his head hung, fighting a battle with the demons inside of him. It must have been hard looking in Sylvia's eyes then, especially only 2 years removed from his mistake at Lake Victoria. Maybe he felt like asking her this was wrong? After all, how could he question her after what he'd done? Sylvia reached her hand out almost instinctively to touch the side of his face, but realizing what she was about to do she snatched it back. Heero glanced up at her now composed again.

"Gundanium alloy, large quantities of it. As well as production on Space Virgo's and Serpent's. They were stamped by your office, so you can't tell me you know nothing."

Sylvia rubbed her thumb and index finger together as if she were gathering the moister from the air.

"So you've been hacking into government files, that's in violation…"

"So are secretive arms negotiations…"

"…of international treaty laws…"

"..you're claiming that treaty has no merit for your nation and have the nerve to quote it's policies to me?"

"HEERO! I ALREADY…"

"This isn't the past. You can't have things your way any longer…"

Sylvia's eyes narrowed to a sharp point as she shot a glare back over at him. It was cold, filled with a bitter spurn that could only be formed from lingering resentment or regret. Her hand quickly went from her side to the side of his face, effectively causing his head to flow in the opposite direction. She closed her eyes shaking her head before picking up speed. Her strut was filled with annoyance as she attempted to distance herself from the pilot of Zero. Heero reached out grabbing her arm before she could get to far from him.

"I don't have time for this Sylvia."

"Apparently you haven't found time to change either."

"That has nothing to do with this. Lives are at stake now."

"Is that really it, Heero?"

Heero released her arm slowly. Sylvia rubbed her elbow in a circular motion from Heero's powerful grip. Her head hung forcing her long blonde hair to cover her eyes completely. She waited for an answer from him as the slight pain in her arm quickly went away. The pain inside her decided it wanted to expand. She wanted to ask him if it was really about lives or just one life in particular. Heero would always quickly throw himself into hell for that life, without a single hesitation. Maybe that's why she stands in front of him now as Noventa instead of Yuy.

"Sylvia…well talk about it later.."

Just like that the conversation ended he walked past her heading to where they were scheduled to go, and Sylvia would only follow quietly.

* * *

He felt the rumble of Inferno's damaged sides. He was on the brink of destruction, he had been fighting a tough battle the whole time, and now it appeared as if he was loosing it. Everything was trying to fade and vanish. Fox lifted his head weak as the cock pit sizzled again.

"I can do it..."

His small frame seemed to bun with power as the suit again took it's place in action, draining bullet's from the top of the suits crown through the various Leo challengers, sending them up in a ball of flaming wreckage. He began yelling in anger as tears flooded his eyes pulling the large beam saber from his shoulder cutting through the enemy.

"I will destroy all who oppose me!"

His suit burrowed through the dark emptiness of space pressing hard until he found his objective, Wing Gundam. And there it stood, there he stood, the one who was in his way. Heero Yuy. The rat had to die...Wing turned with glowing eyes, the sun's blaze bouncing off its paint as he lifted his beam cannon, firing a deep blast at his opponent. Fox dodged spinning to the right while rotating his weapon out on his own terms. Firing the flames of his weapon. Heero grunted pulling away as well.

"HEEERO?"

Wing gave a majestic spin, pulling his beam saber at the same time clashing it with Inferno's. Heero's expression didn't change in the midst of the clash. Both pressed hard to one another, driving in a thirst for blood. They pulled off before crushing into one another once more. Fox tried his damnedest to win, but victory seemed to be slipping away despite his use of a much stronger and twice as efficient mobile suit. Victory would evade him as a careless swipe from Fox led to a saber through his cockpit. He looked up at Heero coughing blood from his lungs.

"You..."

Inferno's cock pit exploded along with the rest of the suit, thus ending his training simulation. The two modules open, causing Heero to stand erect, glaring at the shivering Fox. His eyes were pale and empty, filled with the purity of murder.

"Why can't I…"

Heero didn't say a word as he hopped out the suit and went about his business. Dr. J pinched his claw shut tightly glancing over at a disgusted Odin Lowe. He paced over to Fox lifting the boy out the simulator.

"Dammit Fox! You have to do better than that!"

He punched Fox in his jaw before shoving him back in the seat. Fox didn't say a word nor did he scream out. The pain Odin had inflicted on him was nothing compared to the pain he felt with his parents death all those years ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox came to quickly, opening his eyes slowly. He'd fallen a sleep again as he looked over at Relena. The bullet train cut through the country side, causing the tree's to wiz past.

"Heero…I can still feel it."

He grabbed his cheek with a tight shutter, stirring uncomfortably as if it had just happened. Fox could feel it all in that sole instance, that pain of the horizon. He knew war was coming.

END of PART VIII

This took me a while to write because I just haven't had time with school and all, but I'll try to get back on it now that it's summer, that is if work doesn't clip me first…huh boy. Please review!

(Relena)

The pacifistic nature of the Mars Colonies collapsed with the day Sakura Mishima was elected into the Prime Minister position. Relena confronts Mishima in hopes of dousing the flames. Next time, on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence episode 9.

The Bull of Mars


	9. Bull of Mars

Alright, so that last Chapter took me about a century or so to put out, not to mention it was short and probably poorly written (at least by my personal standards). But dammit I promise to do better this time…maybe. I mean it's hard to find time to write with school and all, I'm trying hard though okay!? No reviews means it must've sucked pretty hard, ah well.

But enough of that. Let's get it on!!

* * *

_After Colony 200, the tension between the Earth-Space Unified Nation and the infantile Mars Colonies seemed to grow worse by the passing second. The Gundam pilots, spring into action hoping to prevent an incident before it can start, this time without the use of their mobile suits. However, humankind seems content with the cycle of war, peace, and revolution for as long as human beings exist. This time taking center stage, is the Mars Colonies. It's dusty red surface, reflecting the bloodshed to come._

**The Bull of Mars**

She didn't say a word as she glared down at the papers on her desk as if they had wronged her somehow in the past. The glow emitted from her eyes was ferocious, filled with a fiery gleam that could only be known by wild beasts. She'd been through the ravages of war, a slum child most of her life kept fed by the lies of a local government and processed cheese. The fact that children in her nation could possibly have to see the same things she did, wasn't exactly helping her mood any despite the fact that she was the proprietor of the whole thing. If she could, she'd avoid battle, she'd avoid sending men and women to the slaughter at the hands of superior ESUN numbers. She'd avoid the casualty reports and combat assessments…if she could. But something deep in side told Mishima that just wasn't going to happen despite the fact that somewhere in the back of her mind the hope for a peaceful resolution still stirred. She wanted to shake President Harrington's hand , batting her gorgeous steel blue eyes, filled with relief and excitement due to the age of prosperity that loomed around the corner. Mishima however wasn't foolish enough to put to much stock in this wish. She knew better, and so her eyes would remain filled with a resolve that would be undoubtedly unshakable. Unshakeable even as a faint rap came from the other side of her door. She looked up smoothing a strand of her short, raven colored hair back behind a slightly pointed ear.

"Please enter."

The door opened sharply as if her office was a saloon from an old cowboy movie. A well built man in a red uniform stepped in, he clicked his heels before snapping his hand to his brow. He stood a few inches over six feet tall, and a weight in the lower two hundreds. His figure was imposing, as the soldier gazed with his baby blue eyes, looking at her hard in a manner that could only come from years of military training. His face was strong, etched by high cheek bones and a clef chin grazed by slight stubble. The man's blonde brow was thick and unkempt, with strands going in several directions. That wasn't an uncommon site, most soldiers don't have time to get their eyebrows plucked and arched. If they did, you can bet their comrades looked at them sideways. His brow did however remind her to smooth the corners of her own to it's gorgeous point.

"Master General Maximus Powers reporting, sorry about the delay ma'am."

"At ease general."

He complied boasting his chest out with his hands behind his back. He was heavily decorated as any one holding his rank would be. He held numerous metals and cords. Maximus was skilled to a degree the was almost incomprehensible. Maximus was a trained killer, know for his superior mobile suit skills as well as hand to hand combat. However, the way Mishima looked at him you'd think that he was a child who'd just been sent to the principles office.

"Have a seat general"

"Ma'am."

Mishima shook her, telling him to wave off the formalities. "That's enough Max"

He gave a chuckle, before speaking in his light southern accent.

"Of course Sakura. So what do you need this time?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Foreign Minister Peacecraft is scheduled to arrive here tomorrow to discuss the new treaty proposal."

"I'd heard, so what's your stance?"

"Somehow, I doubt President Harrington has come up with anything different from what he's been pushing."

Maximus rotated his neck slightly taking the cap off his buzz cut head. He tapped the hard cardboard filled top.

"That doesn't exactly tell me anything."

Mishima nodded taking in another deep breath.

"One would like to think you could fight a war without a single casualty. I've never felt that way, death must come if people are to change."

"That seems rather cold of you Sakura." Maximus stated with a laugh, understanding fully what her stance was.

"I doubt you honestly feel like that General, after all wasn't it your idea to send a Brigadier General on reconnaissance…"

"He asked to go." Maximus belted quickly, relocking his glare on Mishima's face. She looked back at him equally hard, obviously unimpressed with his off the cuff reply.

"He should have been sitting with you in a command center."

"Well he was a Gundam pilot, they aren't the type to sit in command centers."

She didn't look at him as if to ignore the last statement. Sakura tapped her upper lip, slightly agitated by the entire situation.

"Why did he even have a Gundam? Do you know how that makes us look to use that thing?"

"Yes, but you wanted me to take it from him?"

"I suppose not…General McClain was hard to deal with at times. An untrusting man…"

Maximus scoffed slightly at the statement. "General…you insist on honoring that 2 rank death thing, huh?"

"As should you, I will not have you bad mouthing someone who died for his people. That man is a hero."

"Is this why you called me up here, to talk about Brig…General McClain?"

"No…I want you to prepare a report on the state of our forces and bring them to me as soon as possible. I don't believe the situation is going to get any better."

A devious smile quickly spread across Maximus's lips. He put his hat back on his head before snapping a salute. Unlike his superior, the thought of war made him tingle with purpose. He was a warrior, and warriors should be in battle.

* * *

Fox rubbed his knee with a grimace on his face as he sat in the car with Relena. The train ride had been long, but Fox felt it the most effective way to keep reporters and possible threats away from Relena. Most people didn't take trains in this day and age, they seemed to prefer flight more than ever. Trains seemed to be reserved for military use and simple joy rides through the country side. Either way he got to his destination without too much attention, outside of the usual stray follower whom happened to be passing through the same station that they did. It was annoying as hell, but nothing too bad. It still amazed Fox how she was willing to meet with random people and discuss politics. She chatted with the man across from her and his wife for hours about what should be done about the situation. She was gracious, and beautiful in every reply. Never once did she say anything to discredit the other peoples point of view. They were different people with different stand points…but the way Fox was raised those people are your enemy. Thus, they must be eliminated or simply avoided depending on the circumstance.

"Are you hurting much?" Relena asked staring at him quizzically.

"Naw, just a slight cramp from the long ride."

"Sorry, about the trouble. I know why you did this."

Fox shrugged it off leaning back in the seat with a relaxed gasp, he watched her as the sun light filtered through the window, it's gaze was comforting, blanketing the coming chills from the fall weather.

"No trouble, I was ordered to bring you to Torriko."

"I figured as much, was it Une?"

Fox's silence was a dead give away as the car slipped down the freeway to the military port.

_Torriko, a port that was once valuable to the former Oz organization, was seized by the Colony's during one of many battles that took shape during the war of AC195. Then leader, Trieze Kushrenada, conceded the port in order to conserve his most priceless resource…human lives. However, it was restored back to the hands of Earths military upon the conclusion of The Great War, as part of the peace treaty between the two sides. It's use these days is as one of the Preventers many forts, with Lady Une filling the role of Chief Commander, and being a former Oz soldier, it's use now was only made that much clearer._

"The thing you must remember is not to show favoritism, we are not ESUN forces nor are we Mars supporters. Our job is simply to prevent war from starting…"

"And right now we aren't doing a good job of it."

Une smiled as she looked into the hazel eyes of her newest subordinate. She switch the cell phone to the other ear as she continued her conversation that seemingly was directed at Fox and whom ever was on the other end of the line.

"Indeed, but all we can do is have faith in our shinning star."

She glanced over at Relena. She bowed slightly at the comment before shutting the door behind her.

"I'll have to talk with you later, my guest have arrived. Okay." Relena sat down adjusting herself in one of the brown leather chairs located in just in front of Une's desk. Fox didn't follow suit. He stood their gazing down at Une as she closed the phone slowly.

"Marimeaia sends her regards."

"How is she?" Relena questioned

"Still won't call me mother, but it's fine. I like her better as Mr. Trieze's daughter not as my adopted child."

She noted Fox's ridged posture, before shifting in her chair to cross her legs.

"Well, excellent job Fox. You've handled your assignment just as I thought you would."

"What now?"

"To the point as always, Miss Relena has to meet with Prime Minister Mishima tomorrow."

Fox grunted before sitting down in the chair next to Relena. She frowned before looking over at Une. "What's wrong?"

"Who's taking my place?" Fox scoffed in an agitated fashion.

"Duo."

Fox's lips curled before slamming his fist into the arm rest of his seat. . Relena was slightly taken aback by the whole thing, confused to the situation.

"Do you think that Duo isn't qualified?" Une asked drumming her fingers across her knee as Fox looked up at her with burning eyes.

"Of course he is, I just…"

"What's going on here? I feel like I'm being left out." Relena cut in looking between the two.

"Fox won't be going with you to Mars."

"Why not, he's assigned to protect me isn't he?"

"Yes but he's suppose to be dead. He can't go into the government building as your bodyguard…he'll be discovered immediately and that will blow this brewing war into a full blown one." Une picked at her fingernails as she continued. "I don't know why he's being so childish about this, he knows that fact perfectly well."

Relena turned to face Fox, whom continued to stare down at the table. Relena could only ponder what it was that would make Fox act like that? Perhaps it was the prospect of war? Or maybe he was just upset about not being able to go home. The truth of it was that Fox knew this wasn't going to help, and sending her to talk to Sakura more than likely would escalate the matter. He knew personally what kind of leader Mishima was…and because she was that type Fox knew he'd be fighting his past sooner than later. He picked his head back up catching the rest of the conversation

"….Duo's already on the shuttle making minor preparations. Fox, you're on training assignment until Miss Relena returns."

"Training?"

"Inferno repairs are almost complete. I want you to make adjustments and do simulations in the cockpit. Make sure you're ready to fight again…just in case."

Fox saluted before walking out the room without so much as a good-bye to either one of them. It would have hurt Relena if she half way didn't anticipate it. Relena stood up as well along with Une. She placed a hand on Relena's shoulder giving her a motherly smile.

"Do your best Miss Relena. We're counting on you…"

* * *

"This is where it counts lads! Step it up double time!"

"Maneuvers are the key to winning any battle! Preparation is needed if victory is to be ours!" The captain stated as she looked back over to her Ex-O who barked again over the com "Double time now!". The Mars war ship Sagittarius ran under command of Karen Hauser, her Executive Officer, Patrick Phalen enjoyed this part the most. Barking orders at his mobile suit troop, his undefeated troop, is what being a ranking officer in the military was about. The Sagittarius had a stellar record, it had participated in 40 conflicts and hadn't lost a single crewman to combat yet. People who entered into the space forces division of the Red Knights salivated over the chance to join it's ranks. It was like being picked up by the New York Yankees, it made you elite. It made you the best. Hauser was the finest captain available, and Phalen was considered a combat genius. Hauser smiled as every soldier executed their maneuvers flawlessly.

"It's just something about a combat ready squad that really gets you going."

"I agree ma'am, President Mishima has entrusted us with a great task…"

She closed her eyes tightly "We must be more than ready when the time comes to strike. The lively hood of Mars depends on it."

"Ma'am!"

* * *

"So news is out of Relena's arrival on Mars, press conference, press conference, 'Happy to discuss peace', how trivial."

Dorothy flicked through the news networks with a rhythm that was matched only by the clacking of the silver balls in her palm. She'd seen it all before, it was almost customary for things like this to take place before a war. The more discussions, the more she knew that the battles to come where unavoidable. It was like sumo tossing salt to purify the ring simply a ritual. She crossed her legs listening to Sakura Mishima speak on the issues of tomorrows meeting. She stared hard at the television from her velvet couch as it's glow reflected on her face. "Her mouth says peace--yet she has the eyes of battle hardened soldier, how beautifully enigmatic. Speaking of which …"

She glanced at her cell phone as it rang, flashing the name Elbert Johnson across the id. She smiled, answering her normally cynical tone.

"How now, sweet knight?"

Heero paused momentarily before answering. He hack Johnson's number to shield his identity initially mainly in case her line was bugged. But apparently using a lowly senators number who was a friend of the late Duke Dermiel wasn't going to fool her. "I'm sure you already know about the meeting Relena has scheduled with Mishima?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?"

He smirked before continuing "There something a bit more interesting happening by Mars."

"Oh?"

"The Sagittarius is about 140 miles into the 8981 area doing drills."

Dorothy's eyes roamed back to her television as Mishima continued to address the media.

"Well now, I guess she doesn't have any peaceful intent afterall."

"I don't know that for sure, but I believe Heavy-Arms would make a nice ambassador for that warship."

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

" …"

"Why can't you do it anyway?"

"I have things to take care of, just handle it."

With that Heero hung up the phone. Dorothy stood up tossing her phone on the couch. She grinned darkly to herself as the TV continued to belt out reports. Heero was creeping around somewhere, and that just gave her goose bumps. It meant that the situation was as bad as she thought it to be, it meant that war was at hand once more.

END of PART IX.

That took like a year…(literally) but hey it be what it be. Good stuff to come folks I promise! Please review.

(Heero)

The discussions to halt wars always seem to start wars, breathing life into military rule. Mishima and Relena meet to discuss the brewing situation between Mars and Earth, with hopes of peace. Meanwhile, Trowa returns to battle once more. Next time on Gundam Wing: Loss of Innocence episode 10:

Hired Arms


End file.
